6 PONIS PARA UN SOLO HUMANO
by ALTRESMIL
Summary: En esta nueva aventura, las mane6 finalmente se convierten en madres, y viven felices con sus crías, pero lo que no saben es que comparten al mismo humano sin siquiera saberlo, ¿Cómo lo tomarán las mane6 si lo llegan a descubrir? Y sobre todo... ¿Cómo le ira al humano ecuestre, Alex Tools, al intentar vivir con 6 familias diferentes?
1. Cap1: La familia de clones Tools

**6 PONIS PARA UN SOLO HUMANO**

**Esta historia ocurre después de la 2da temporada de mi saga(solo para aclarar)... además de que la narración será en tercera persona (para darle algo de efecto), les recomiendo primero leer la saga para poder entender mejor este fic, sino se les hara muy confuso**

**P.S.: Se me hace que pondré varios detalles de lo que aparecera mas adelante en mi saga, asi que si quieren seguir leyendo, tomen en cuenta la posibilidad de spoilers**

**P.S.S.: Si el nombre de Alex está subrayado, esta en forma humana, y sino esta en forma de alicornio(sino las conocen, pueden verlas en La Galería)**

**P.S.S.S.: Habra momentos en que el lenguaje fuerte/grosero se hara presente**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La familia de clones Tools**

Alex Tools estaba recostado en el pasto, pero al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño

**IMAGENES DEL SUEÑO...**

El tenía imagenes muy borrosas, la 1ra fue de las mane6 llorando... la 2da fue de Chrysalis volando muy rápido llevándose algo entre los cascos... y la 3ra fue de seis pequeños sonriendo, lo cual hizo que se despertara de un golpe

**EN LA REALIDAD...**

**-Alex:** AAAAAAAAHHH... -se despierta de golpe- pero que sueño tan raro tuve... -saca un reloj- son las 2:00 p.m., lo que significa que no fué un sueño, sino una visión... será mejor descubrir que significa

Entonces sacó su varita**(si no la conocen, pueden verla en La Galería)** y empezó a hacer un hechizo, el cual al terminar hizo aparecer a 5 Alex Tools más(era el hechizo de clonación, obviamente)

**-Alex original(1):** Muy bien chicos, acabamos de tener una visión así que ya sabrán su misión, deberán ir con una de las mane6 y averiguar si hay algo raro o si les pasó algo, cuando descubran el problema regresen a la casa-nube, ¿entendieron?

**-Alex 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6:** SEÑOR , SI SEÑOR

**-Alex 1:** Muy bien Alex 2, tu iras a la granja a ver a Applejack

**-Alex 2:** Entiendo, hare lo mejor que pueda

**-Alex 1:** Alex 3, tu iras a la boutique Carrusel a ver a Rarity

**-Alex 3:** De acuerdo

**-Alex 1:** Alex 4, tu iras a las afueras del pueblo a buscar a Fluttershy

**-Alex 4:** Esta bien, la ayudare en lo que necesite

**-Alex 1:** Alex 5, tu iras a buscar a Rainbow Dash, sabemos que ella nunca esta mucho tiempo en tierra así que espero que la encuentres

**-Alex 5:** Tu tranquilo yo nervioso, la encontraré muy fácilmente

**-Alex 1:** Y por último, Alex 6, tu iras a buscar a Pinkie Pie

**-Alex 6:** Seguro la encontraré junto a una mesa con pastel, jejejeje

**-Alex 1:** De auierdo, entonces VAMONOS...

Y dicho eso comenzó la nueva aventura de Alex Tools y sus clones, para intentar descubrir el significado de esa visión

**EN CASA DE TWILIGHT...**

Alex 1 estaba en frente de la puerta, no sabía como entrar ya que Twilight podría estar herida, o podría estar teniendo un momento de "privacidad", al final decidió arriesgarse y derribó la puerta de una patada y cuando lo hizo entró dando un giro como policia

**-Alex 1:** Twilight, vine a...

**-Twilight:** ALEX -lo derriba y lo besa- ¿donde estuviste todos estos años?

**-Alex 1:** ¡¿AÑOS?!

**-Twilight:** Si, dijiste que te ibas a caminar y no volviste sino hasta 10 años después, que es hoy...

**-Alex 1:** ¿Y no le pasó nada a Thunderspeed?

**-Twilight:** ¿Thunderspeed?, es otro de tus amigos o que...

**-Alex 1:** No, es nuestro hijo...

**-Twilight:** Ah, de seguro te refieres a Sparky... -voltea a las escaleras- SPARKY, TU PAPA FINALMENTE REGRESÓ

Entonces un pequeño alicornio de color azul oscuro con cola y cabello color azul mas claro y verde**(pueden verlo en La Galería)** bajó corriendo por las escaleras, para luego lanzarse sobre Alex 1 y darle un fuerte abraso...

**-Sparky:** Papa, al fin te conozco...

**-Twilight:** Lo que me recuerda, Alex querido, el es tu hijo Sparky Tools, le puse tu apellido porque me pareció que sonaba raro ponerle Sparky Sparkle... -se talla la cabeza

**-Alex 1:** ¿Cómo pasó esto?...

**-Twilight:** Así que no lo recuerdas... bueno te contaré, cuando Sparky se valla a la otra habitación...

**-Sparky:** aaaaaaaaay mama... -dijo de muy mala gana- quiero saber como fue que pasó todo

**-Alex 1:** No Sparky... -le dijo quitándoselo de encima y levantándose- Twilight tiene razón, no tienes edad para escuchar esto...

**-Sparky:** Bueno... -se va diciendo cosas en voz muy baja- ay pero yo quería saber como fue que, ay pero nunca me dicen, ay como quisiera, ay...

**-Alex 1:** Muy bien Twilight, por favor refréscame la memoria

**-Twilight:** Muy bien, todo empezó hace 10 años exactos, a las 8:00 p.m. si mal no recuerdo

**FLASHBACK...**

_Alex le había prometido a Twilight ayudarla a escribir un libro sobre humanos, sabían que tardarían mucho tiempo así que decidieron hacer la inventigación a horas de la noche, cuando nadie los molestara... ambos estában en la biblioteca hablando, primero que nada, de la historia de los humanos, y desgraciadamente, era TODA la historia_

_**-Twilight:** Me hubiera gustado poder conocer a esos ponisaurios que mencionaste, hubiera sido genial estudiarlos..._

_Bueno, Alex cambio un poco la historia..._

_**-Alex:** Si, a mí también, pero bueno, esa fue la historia de los humanos, o al menos todo lo que se_

_**-Twilight:** Muy bien... -comienza a escribir en un libro- la historia esta lista, ahora, quisiera hacer algunas pruebas..._

_**-Alex:** Eh, ¿pruebas?, no tiene nada que ver con agujas... -dijo preocupado- ¿oh sí?_

_**-Twilight:** De hecho sí, quiero hacer una comparación de la sangre humana con la sangre de un poni... -levanta una jeringa con su magia- así que si pudieras quedarte quieto..._

_**-Alex:** NO... nononononononononono... que ni se te ocurra acercar esa cosa_

_**-Twilight:** Vamos... ¿por mí? -pone unos ojos de perrito_

_Alex solo la miró un poco y se cruzo de brazos con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando hizo eso Twilight lo pinchó con la jeringa en el trasero_

_**-Alex:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY YAYAYAYAYAYAYA OYE ESO DUELE... -se le escapa una lagrima_

_Después de ese grito, Twilight retiró la jeringa y la llevó a una puerta que conducía a su sotano_

_**-Twilight:** En seguida regreso..._

_**-Alex:** Me la vas a pagar Twilight... -voltea hacia la puerta- SABES QUE ODIO LAS INYECCIONES_

_**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

_Twilight subió a donde estaba Alex y el estaba con una bolsa de hielo sobre su trasero_

_**-Twilight:** Alex, por favor..._

_**-Alex:** Oye, eso no me gusto en lo absoluto, ¿qué dirias si yo te picara sin avisar?_

_Entonces Twilight, con su magia, puso una jeringa en la mano de Alex, se dió media vuelta y sin aviso alguno ella levantó su posterior, y lo peor para el pobre humano es que se podían observar ciertos agujeros de la unicornio_

_**-Twilight:** Intentalo y lo averigüaremos..._

_**-Pensamiento de Alex:** ¿ACASO ESTÁ LOCA?... NO SE DA CUENTA QUE PUEDO VER SUS DOS AGUJEROS... ¿o acaso ella quería mostrarmelos? PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO_

_**-Alex:** Twilight, -dijo nervioso- no se si te das cuenta pero me estas exponiendo tu..._

_Ella dejó de mostrarle su vagina y su ano y comenzó a caminar hacia el humano_

_**-Twilight:** Bueno y dime, ¿te gustó lo que viste?_

_Alex al escuchar eso se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Twilight, el realmente no era ni timido ni pervertido pero pareciera que Twilight lo hubiera citado para otra cosa_

_**-Alex:** Twilight... -dijo en el aire sonrojado- ¿podríamos volver a lo del libro por favor?, ya no quiero pasar por esto_

_**-Twilight:** De acuerdo, ven aquí abajo que aún falta un tema en el libro..._

_Alex comenzó a bajar un poco nervioso por lo que podría pasar, pero si solo faltaba un tema, pues el estaba listo para terminar con esto_

_**-Alex:** Muy bien Twilight... -dijo ya en el suelo- ¿cuál es ese tema?_

_Ella se acercó al humano con ojos picaros mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, y cuando soltó esa energía, la ropa del humano había desaparecido, solo se podía observar su cuerpo(que de hecho de tantas batallas se veía muy bien), su cutie mark la cual era un martillo y una llave inglesa, y claro, su miembro..._

_**-Twilight:** El tema que falta es... EL SEXO_

_**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?, ¿COMO ESO PUEDE SER EN BENEFICIO DE LA CIENCIA?_

_Twilight lo tiro al piso y se abalanzó sobre el, y estando cerca de el le dió un beso apasionado al cual Alex no se negó, luego de eso, Twilight bajó muy abajo, demasiado se podría decir pues bajo hasta el miembro del joven y comenzo a introducirlo y sacarlo de su boca_

_**-Alex:** Twilight, *jadeo* esto no es por el libro ¿verdad?_

_Ella sacó la verga de su boca y le dijo a Alex_

_**-Twilight:** En realidad si, intento hacer comparaciones entre un humano y un poni en cuanto al sexo_

_**-Alex:** ¿Entonces trajiste a alguien más para eso?, ¿o ya habías hecho esto antes?_

_**-Twilight:** La verdad no, pero por suerte tu puedes convertirte en ambas especies..._

_**-Alex:** Ok, supongo que tengo que hacerlo..._

_Entonces Alex cerró los ojos y comenzó a brillar un poco, entonces ese brillo empezó a cambiar de forma humana a la de un alicornio y entonces el brillo se fue, mostrando que ahora Alex Tools era un alicornio_

_**-Alex:** ¿Así esta mejor?_

_**-Twilight:** Si, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo_

_Y de nuevo, Twilight comenzo a chupar el miembro del alicornio mientras Alex daba jadeos por esa sensación_

_**-Alex:** Ah Twily *jadeo*, se siente mejor siendo alicornio *jadeo*_

_Twilight dejo de hacer aquel acto y saco una tabla junto con una pluma_

_**-Twilight:** Veamos, el pene del alicornio es un poco más grande que el del humano, pero el del humano tiene un sabor un poco más curioso_

_**-Alex:** Twilight porfavor no digas eso en voz alta, me avergüenzas_

_**-Twilight:** Tranquilo Alex, este libro no incluira nombres de quien fue el alicornio y quien el humano... sino quieres, claro_

_**-Alex:** No tranquila, se porque haces esto_

_**-Twilight:** Bueno, supongo que podemos pasar a la siguiente parte... -se para sobre Alex mirándolo fijamente- ¿estas listo?_

_**-Alex:** Solo deja que me transforme_

_Y entonces volvió a cerrar sus ojos, comenzó a brillar y cambió a su forma de humano otra vez, entonces puso sus manos sobre su cadera y comenzó a hablar_

_**-Alex:** Espero que lo disfrutes_

_Entonces el humano comenzo a bajar a Twilight, poco a poco, hasta que al final introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Twilight mientras ella se ponía roja cada vez más_

_**-Twilight:** Oh Alex, se siente genial_

_**-Alex:** Tu también te sientes genial por dentro... -se le forma un rubor- ¿continuamos?_

_**-Twilight:** Si_

_Entonces Twilight saco el miembro de Alex y lo volvio a introducir, cada vez mas rapido, se podía notar que Twilight sentía algo de dolor, pero le gustaba; Alex Tools también estaba disfrutando ese momento, se podía notar que tenía un rubor más grande que el anterior, y se podía escuchar una respiración agitada... continuaron con este acto hasta el punto en que los dos se iban a correr, y en efecto los hicieron, Alex lo hizo dentro de Twilight, y se podía observar que un liquido brotaba de Twilight, luego de eso, Alex soltó a Twilight y ambos cayeron rendidos al piso después de eso_

_**-Twilight:** Eso... estuvo... increíble..._

_**-Alex:** Si... lo se... -se pone de pie- pero... *gran respiro* aun falta una cosa para hacer la comparación, ¿no es así?_

_**-Twilight:** Si... *gran respiro* tienes razón -levanta su posterior frente a Alex- vamos a seguir, por la ciencia_

_**-Alex:** Si claro, -dijo sarcasticamente- por la ciencia_

_Y otra vez, Alex Tools se transformó en alicornio y se podía observar que su miembro tenía un mayor tamaño, al ver esto, se le formo un rubor a Twilight que le cruzaba la nariz_

_**-Twilight:** Alex, solo ten cuidado esta vez_

_**-Alex:** Entiendo... -se para en 2 cascos y se sostiene de Twilight- espero que no llores con esto, porque esta es mi venganza por lo de la jeringa_

_**-Twilight:** Espera ¡¿QUE?!_

_Entonces, rápidamente y sin aviso metió su miembro en Twilight, ella levantó su cabeza y grito por el dolor, luego bajo su cabeza hasta el suelo y Alex comenzo a meter y sacar a su amigo dentro de Twilight, ella sin duda estaba sufriendo con eso, Alex en cambio estaba disfrutando eso, no solo por su venganza sino también por ese acto, tanto así que incluso llego a su punto maximo_

_**-Alex:** Twilight, creo que me voy a correr otra vez -decía con una sonrisa con los ojos apretados_

_**-Twilight:** *jadeo* Alex... *jadeo*creo que... *jadeo* es demasiado..._

_**-Alex:** Twilight... -se empieza a correr- AH TWILIGHT_

_**-Twilight:** ALEX..._

_Mientras eso pasaba, ambos gritaron del placer, lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde la ventana con una sonrisa maniaca y unos ojos verdes brillantes_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Twilight:** Y después de eso dijiste que ibas a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y entonces ya no... -se da cuenta de que ya no esta- ¿Alex?... ALEX... espero que no se haya vuelto a escapar

Entonces una nota comenzo a caer de la nada, la nota decía:

_**Twilight**_

_**Seguro crees que me eh escapado, pues no es así, regresé a mi casa-nube para descanzar y pensar un poco, te vere pronto**_

_**Alex Tools**_

_**P.S.: Dile a Sparky que mañana saldremos a dar una vuelta por Ponyville**_

**-Twilight:** *suspiro* Alex, sabía que no te habías escapado

**DE CAMINO A LA CASA-NUBE**

Alex 1 estaba volando muy pensativo

**-Alex 1:** Ay mamachita, no puedo creer que pasé por eso con Twilight, digo, recuerdo que pase por eso con Twilight pero no de esa manera y no entiendo que le paso a Thunderspeed, y como es que no recuerdo nada de los últimos 10 años, ¿Twilight me volvió a borrar la memoria o algo?, espero que mis clones hayan descubierto el problema, y espero que les haya ido mejor...

Después de toda esa conversación consigo mismo, Alex 1 pudo ver la casa-nube

**-Alex 1:** Ojala que estén ahí...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio, en los proximos episodios veran como les fue a los clones de Alex Tools, y perdon que haga la narración en tercera persona pero los clones también actuaran en la historia, y espero que me puedan dejar un comentario en los reviews sobre como escribo y como va esta historia, el leemon no es algo que escriba muy seguido así que espero que me apouen con eso, así que nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	2. Cap2: Leemon everywhere

**6 PONIS PARA UN SOLO HUMANO**

**Hola amigos de todas partes del mundo, en este capítulo verán lo que tanto querían, mucho leemon, sé que dije que lo pondría en el primer capítulo pero por razones complejas de entender lo puse en este episodio, llamado...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Leemon everywhere**

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Alex 2 iba llegando a la granja cuando de pronto fue atacado por una poni con sombrero

**-Alex 2:** Auch, ¿Cuál es la idea?...

**-Applejack:** Esta vez no te me escaparas, hace diez años que no te veo

**-Alex 2:** ¿10 años?, espera, que te parece si te me quitas de encima y me lo explicas con más calmita

**-Applejack:** No finjas, tu sabes lo que hiciste, primero me hiciste tuya y luego me dejaste

**-Alex 2:** ¿Que yo que?... -se teletransporta y aparece frente a Applejack- no recuerdo haber hecho eso... me lo podrías explicar porque lo último que recuerdo es haberme ido a dormir y despertar 10 años después en medio del pastizal...

**-Applejack:** ¿En serio?, no me estas engañando, ¿verdad?

**-Alex 2:** ¿En serio crees que te mentiría?

**-Applejack:** Muy bien, te creeré, todo pasó hace 10 años exactos, a las 8 de la noche si mal no recuerdo

**FLASHBACK**

_Alex y Applejack tenían trabajo que no habían hecho durante el día y decidieron hacerlo durante la noche, algo así como un turno nocturno..._

_**-Applejack:** Me alegra que hayas decidido tomar este turno nocturno conmigo_

_**-Alex:** No fue nada... -patea un árbol y las manzanas caen- no podía dejar esto así, y menos dejarte hacer todo esto tu sola_

_**-Applejack:** Gracias Alex, aunque la verdad no se si pueda acabar este turno, no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar después de la hora de dormir, y como fue un día agotador, no se... si pueda... seguir de... -empieza a caer-_

_Alex rápidamente voló para atraparla entre sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo, el pudo ver que solo estaba dormida, suspiró de alivio y la cargó en brazos para después llevarla volando hasta una pared del granero donde la recostó para evitar que la molesten los ruidos de los golpes de los árboles _

_**-Alex:** Tu descansa Jackie, yo me encargare de todo desde aquí... -se aleja dramáticamente dejando a Applejack descansar-_

**_UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS_**

_Applejack se estaba despertando de aquel sueñito que se había echado, pudo notar que ningún árbol tenía manzanas en sus copas, y que todas estaban en las cestas bajo ellas_

_**-Applejack:** *bostezo* Esto debe ser un sueño, no recuerdo haber tirado todas esas manzanas..._

_**-Alex:** Eso es porque yo lo hice... -se para frente a ella- cuando te dormiste yo te atrape y te puse ahí mientras tu descansabas_

_**-Applejack:** ¿Entonces tu tiraste todas esas manzanas?_

_**-Alex:** Sip, ahora si me disculpas necesito recostarme un rato... en el suelo... -se desmaya y queda con la cara en el lodo-_

_**-Applejack:** ¡Alex!... -lo levanta y lo pone en su lomo- realmente te debiste agotar como para desmayarte así, descansa un poco compañero_

_Y dicho eso Applejack recostó a Alex en aquel lugar en que ella estaba recostada anteriormente, tomó una carreta, se ajustó la correa a su cuerpo y se fue a recoger las manzanas de las canastas_

**_30 MINUTOS DE SUEÑO DESPUÉS_**

_Alex se estaba despertando, se veía algo cansado todavía pero con esa media hora de sueño tenía energía suficiente para moverse, decidió regresar a su casa para poder descansar más, pero no antes de avisarle a Applejack; se fue a los campos a buscarla y cuando finalmente la encontró fue cuando ella estaba recostada en un arbol sobre una pequeña colina, se veía algo cansada pero estaba decidida a terminar, Alex se sintió mal al ver que Applejack se había puesto a hacer todo el trabajo restante, así que subió aquella colina y se acercó a la granjera_

_**-Alex:** Applejack, ¿Estas bien compañera?_

_**-Applejack:** Alex... -volteó a verlo- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_**-Alex:** Algo así, quería avisarte que me iré a casa, solo quería informarte para que no te preocuparas después_

_**-Applejack:** Esta bien, lo que me recuerda que no te he pagado por hacer todo el trabajo mientras yo dormía_

_**-Alex:** Tranquila, no necesitas darme nada, además, yo te deje hacer el resto del trabajo que no acabé, yo debería pagarte a tí_

_**-Applejack:** Pues si tu lo dices... -lo pone contra el árbol haciendo que cayeran unas cuantas manzanas- hay una forma en que podrías pagarme... -lo mira pícaramente-_

_**-Alex:** Eh Applejack, no me mires con esos ojos... _

_**-Applejack:** Solo relájate, esto no te dolerá, de hecho, te ayudara a recuperarte más rápido_

_El pobre Alex ya se imaginaba que era si ella se ponía así de loca, el estaba demasiado cansado como para escapar, y la verdad, el bien sabía que quería hacerlo_

_**-Alex:** Applejack, estoy muy cansado y veo que si me niego me ataras, así que haz lo que debas hacer_

_Al escuchar eso aventó el lazo que traía hacia un lado y se subió sobre Alex, ella no parecía ser de esas que se ponían a practicar cosas como esa pero se veía bastante segura_

_**-Applejack:** ¿Estás listo para esto?_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Pues no mucho..."_

_Ella sin avisarme comenzó a lamer su miembro mientras estaba distraído_

_**-Alex:** Ah... Applejack me tomaste desprevenido_

_**-Applejack:** Bueno a Big Macintosh le gusta esto así que imagine que a ti también te gustaría _

_**-Alex:** ¿Que a Big Mac que cosa?_

_**-Applejack:** Olvídalo, tu solo relájate... -continua con lo anterior-_

_Alex no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese acto, así que solo se quedó quieto mientras Applejack seguía divirtiéndose, pero después de un rato se detuvo_

_**-Alex:** ¿Por qué te detuviste? _

_**-Applejack:** Porque yo también quiero un poco de diversión_

_**-Alex:** Y yo que pensaba que te estabas divirtiendo_

_**-Applejack:** Pues sí, pero quiero algo más... "divertido"_

_**-Alex:** Oh, ya te entendí, bueno pues hazlo, no te voy a decir que no me dan ganas de hacerlo contigo Applejack_

_**-Applejack:** Bueno, pues empieza tu esta vez... -se da la vuelta y se acuesta sobre mi-_

_El alicornio tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrepierna de la poni terrestre, entonces la poni empezó a bajar lentamente mientras daba gemidos por ese acto, señal de que le estaba gustando mucho, cuando llego a tenerlo completamente dentro, empezó a subir y bajar, cada vez mas y mas rápido_

_**-Alex:** Oh si, esto se siente muy bien_

_**-Applejack:** *gemido* *gemido* Pues a mi también me esta gustando... *gemido*_

_Alex al escuchar eso le quito el sombrero y se lo puso el para poder verla sin su sombrero, se veía mucho mas linda a la luz de la luna_

_**-Applejack:** Alex, detente un segundo... -se levantó y tomo unas cuantas manzanas- quiero intentar algo_

_**-Alex:** Creo que ya se lo que es, déjame ayudarte..._

_En ese momento, el alicornio tomo las manzanas y las empezó a introducir lentamente en el ano de Applejack, ella estaba ayudando a Alex con su casco mientras daba fuertes gemidos de placer, y cuando tuvo tres manzanas dentro de ella siguieron con lo de antes_

_**-Alex:** Ah, Applejack... me voy a correr..._

_**-Applejack:** Yo tambien... -ellas seguía dando gemidos mientras frotaba su orificio anal- quiero que lo hagas... dentro de mi_

_El obedeció y termino dentro de ella, ambos se abrazaron en ese momento de gran placer para ambos, entonces Alex se quito a la poni granjera de encima y se levantó_

_**-Alex:** Jackie, me siento mucho mejor, y sino te importa quisiera intentar una ultima cosa_

_**-Applejack:** Y yo ya se que es, solo déjame sacarlas primero_

_Alex la detuvo antes de que ella hiciera eso y sin avisar, empezó a meter su miembro por su ano con todo y manzanas, Applejack esta vez dio un grito de dolor para luego recostarse en el suelo, dejando su posterior suspendido mientras el alicornio seguía embistiéndola agresivamente_

_**-Applejack:** Alex... están muy adentro... por favor déjame sacarlas primero_

_**-Alex: **No Applejack, esto es mucho mas divertido con manzanas dentro de ti... -entonces tomo otra manzana y se la puso en la boca para después tomar el lazo y usarlo para amarrar la manzana a la boca y cuello de Applejack, evitando así que hablara- ahora disfruta del show_

_El siguió __embistiéndola mientras ella intentaba gritar sin lograrlo, al final de todo eso Alex volvió a correrse dentro de Applejack, aquel liquido se salia por el poco espacio que había debido a las manzanas en su interior_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Applejack:** Luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir, pero cuando desperté ya te habías ido y no sabía a donde pero siempre conserve la esperanza de que volverías...

Cuando Applejack terminó de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que Alex 2 ya se había ido

**-Applejack:** Bueno, nos vemos después...

**-¿?:** Mama, ¿quién era ese señor?

**-Applejack:** Tranquilo Applemini, te lo presentare después

En ese momento un pequeño se acerco a la poni granjera, el poni era un pegaso de pelaje color amarillo, con melena y cola de color naranja y café y que además usaba un sombrero de vaquero color café oscuro**(pueden verlo en La Galería)**

**-Applemini:** Oh bueno, la verdad es que se veía agradable...

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BOUTIQUE**

Alex 3 iba llegando a la tienda de la poni modista, el estaba mas que decidido en descubrir que significaba la visión que tuvieron así que sin pensarlo derribó la puerta de un golpe, cuando entró una pequeña unicornio lo vió y le dijo

**-¿?:** Oiga, la puerta no estaba cerrada(por cierto, no es Sweetie Belle)

**-Alex 3:** Oh lo siento, déjame arreglarlo...

Dicho eso, Alex 3 levantó la puerta y la puso donde estaba, luego, sacó un martillo dorado de su bolsillo y con solo golpear la puerta, esta ya estaba como nueva(estilo Ralph el demoledor), y para comprobarlo Alex 3 hizo sonar una campanita sobre la puerta con su mano

**-Alex 3:** Sip, ya funciona

**-¿?:** Gracias señor

**-Alex 3:** De nada, por cierto, vine aquí a buscar a Rarity, ¿Se encuentra en casa?

**-¿?:** Si, esta arriba, oh pero mis modales, primero deje que me presente: Buenos días, mi nombre es White Gem y soy la hija de Rarity**(pueden verla en La Galería)**

**-Alex 3:** ¿Su hija?, bueno ya venía siendo hora de que Rarity le pidiera una cita a Fancy Pants pero nunca pensé que llegarían a tanto

**-White Gem:** Disculpe, ¿Cual es su nombre?

**-Alex 3:** Mi nombre es Alex Tools... -da un saludo militar aun con el martillo en su mano- y yo... auch... -se soba y guarda el martillo- soy el gran humano ecuestre, tal ves ya haz escuchado hablar de mi

**-White Gem:** Oh si, Sweetie Belle me ha hablado de usted, pero dejando eso de lado, deje que lo lleve con mama

**-Alex 3:** Si gracias

Entonces White Gem llevo a Alex 3 hasta unas escaleras que estaban mas al fondo de la tienda, y después de que las subieron avanzaron 2 puertas y en la tercera fue que se detuvieron, la puerta tenía un letrero que decía "Do Not Disturb(No molestar)"

**-White Gem:** Aquí es donde se encuentra Rarity

**-Alex 3:** ¿Y porque dice que no podemos pasar?

**-White Gem:** A mama no le gusta que la molesten cuando trabaja, pero ya que un héroe como usted vino a verla, de seguro hará una excepción

**-Alex 3:** Pues si tu lo dices pequeña... -toca a la puerta-

**-Rarity:** White Gem querida, mama esta muy ocupada ahora

**-Alex 3:** Eh Rarity, fui yo quien toco a la puerta

**-Rarity:** ... ... ...

**-Alex 3:** ¿Hola?, ¿Rarity?

**-White Gem:** Tal ves se desmayo por escuchar que alguien como usted vino a visitarla

**-Alex 3:** No lo creo, Rarity nunca se desmayaba cuando la veía

**-White Gem:** Bueno, mejor me voy para que puedan hablar -baja las escaleras-

Alex 3 abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, la cual estaba muy desordenada y con muchos atuendos sobre maniquíes con forma de ponis, y la verdad, es que 2 de cada 3 atuendos eran horribles

**-Alex 3:** Rarity, ¿Donde estas?

**-Rarity:** Estoy aquí... -sale de entre una pila de telas con su melena toda desalineada y con los lentes que usa cuando trabaja- ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

**-Alex 3:** ¿Tiempo?, pero si nos vimos ayer, ¿Y que son todos estos atuendos?... -voltea a ver los atuendos horribles- esto no parece ser algo que tu harías

**-Rarity:** Ya no eh podido trabajar como antes, no desde que me dejaste

**-Alex 3:** Por favor, solo te deje una noche

**-Rarity:** No he sabido nada de ti desde hace 10 años, creí que te había perdido

**-Alex 3:** ¿10 años?, pero si solo han pasado como 12 horas desde que te vi por ultima vez

**-Rarity:** No fingas, yo recuerdo bastante bien la última vez que nos vimos, y fue hace mucho tiempo, fue a las 8:00 p.m. hace 10 años exactos

**FLASHBACK**

_Era de noche y Alex se encontraba en la Boutique Carrusel, al parecer le había prometido a Rarity ayudarla con algunos vestidos, y si se preguntan porque le prometió ayudarla pues es porque el arruinó los que ya estaban listos_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, esta noche sera muy tardada, así que mejor nos ponemos cascos a la obra... -se pone lentes iguales a los que usa Rarity para trabajar-_

_**-Rarity:** Alex querido, podrías decirme, ¿Desde cuando usas lentes?_

_**-Alex:** Desde siempre, ¿Porque lo pregunta Miss Rarity?_

_**-Rarity:** Y desde cuando hablas así... sabes que, mejor olvidalo solo pongamonos a trabajar_

_**-Alex:** Muy bien, voy por las telas... -abre un gran closet con muchos rollos de telas los cuales aplastan al humano- auch... *tronido* no siento mi columna..._

_**-Rarity:** Bueno querido, cuando recuperes la movilidad necesitare que me lleves las telas de color azul y verde_

_**-Alex:** ¿Hablas del rollo de tela doble hilo importada color celeste oscuro y la tela hecha en Canterlot tonalidad esmeralda?... en seguida te las llevo... *tronido* en cuanto pueda sentir mis pies... *sollozos de dolor en voz baja*_

_**-Rarity:** Alex querido, ¿estas bien?_

_**-Alex:** Si... eh salido de peores situaciones..._

_**-Rarity:** Oh bueno, entonces te esperare arriba -sube las escaleras-_

_**-Alex:** ¿Rarity?... no me dejes aquí abajo... ugh..._

**_10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_**

_Finalmente Alex estaba saliendo de entre todas esas telas, aun se veía muy adolorido_

_**-Alex:** Ay mi espalda... -se estira- uf, ahora ya me siento mejor, mejor le llevo estas telas a Miss Rarity... -se agacha para recoger las telas pero le truena la espalda otra vez- auch_

**_OTROS 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_**

_Alex ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con las telas en sus manos y con una cinta métrica en su cuello, en caso de que la necesitara_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, finalmente pude levantar estas telas sin romperme la espalda, espero que Miss Rarity no se enfade conmigo por tardar tanto en traerle el material_

_Cuando finalmente acabó de subir las escaleras, avanzo tres puertas y se detuvo en la que decía "Do Not Disturb", el cual era el cuarto de trabajo de la poni modista, Alex ya iba a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo_

_**-Alex:** Casi lo olvido, se toca antes de entrar al cuarto de una dama_

_Pero antes de que pudiera tocar, se escuchó un sonido provenir del otro lado de la puerta, aquel sonido fue algo así como un gemido, Alex se sorprendió al escuchar algo como eso provenir del cuarto de trabajo de Rarity, así que dejo las telas recargadas contra una pared y comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta para poder ver que pasaba, cuando finalmente pudo pasar un poco de su cabeza pudo observar como Rarity estaba recostada sobre un puff mientras frotaba su entrepierna con su casco el cual se veía algo húmedo, Alex se sonrojó al ver eso y, rápidamente, saco su cabeza dejando la puerta abierta_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Oh por Celestia, nunca me espere que Miss Rarity fuera así, aunque es comprensible, pero no puedo creer que lo estuviera haciendo incluso sabiendo que yo estaba aquí, y lo peor... es que me gustó ver eso"_

_Alex empezó a retroceder lentamente para después estrellarse contra la pared detrás suyo, el ruido saco a Rarity del trance y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, se levanto y cuando se asomó observó al humano en el suelo con los rollos de tela encima_

_**-Rarity:** ¿Alex?, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?_

_**-Alex:** Bueno... yo... LO SIENTO... vine a traerte las telas y cuando iba a tocar a la puerta escuche algo extraño y..._

_**-Rarity:** ¿Me... ¿Me miraste? -levanta al humano y lo mete a su cuarto de trabajo para después cerrar la puerta-_

_**-Alex:** Miss Rarity por favor perdoneme, no quería espiarla pero no pude evitarlo_

_**-Rarity:** ¿Sabes lo que le hago a aquellos que me espían en mis momentos de privacidad?_

_**-Alex:** ¿Los deja ir y hacen de cuenta como que nunca paso nada?_

_Rarity lo colocó sobre el puff que tenía frente a ella y se puso frente a el_

_**-Rarity:** No, lo que hago con ellos es... hacer que me ayuden_

_**-Alex:** ¿Ayudarla?, Miss Rarity a que se refiere con eso_

_La poni, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el humano para darle un beso muy apasionado, el joven no tenia de otra así que hizo de lado su naturaleza refinada y le correspondió abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos, después de un rato, Rarity se separo de Alex y con su magia empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, para después quitárselo con su magia y luego le quitó su bóxer dejando ver su miembro el cual estaba bastante despierto_

_**-Rarity:** Parece que tu tampoco eres muy refinado Alex querido_

_**-Alex:** Pues tiene un poco de razón, si quiere puedo demostrárselo_

_En ese momento Alex se transformó en alicornio y tomo a Rarity, la puso sobre el para después hacerla bajar, introduciendo a su gran amigo dentro de su linda amiga, Rarity se estaba sonrojando mientras ponía una cara de placer, mientras que Alex se veía bastante tranquilo, con un rubor en su cara pero se veía tranquilo, cuando Rarity finalmente llego hasta el fondo, ella comenzó a subir de nuevo para volver a bajar, y con cada embestida se veía que disfrutaba mas y mas, Alex la empezó a ayudar pues la tomo de la cadera y la empezó a levantar y bajar, mientras que con su lengua lamia su pecho, haciendo que Rarity gimiera mucho mas, al final, Alex termino corriéndose dentro de la poni mientras ella se acostaba sobre el llena de placer_

_**-Rarity:** Gracias Alex, realmente necesitaba probar esta experiencia_

_**-Alex:** ¿Y quien dice que ya acabo?, puedo ver en su cara que aun no ha sido complacida al cien por ciento_

_Dicho esto, Alex tomo a Rarity con su magia y la puso sobre un maniquí de poni, de manera que pudiera su posterior_

_**-Alex:** Así esta mejor, ¿Lista para la segunda ronda Miss Rarity?_

_**-Rarity:** S-si... por favor querido_

_**-Alex:** Muy bien, __prepárese_

_Alex se paro sobre sus patas traseras y puso sus cascos delanteros sobre Rarity para después acercar su miembro al agujero de Rarity que aún no había sido llenado_

_**-Alex:** ¿Esta lista para esto Miss Rarity?_

_**-Rarity:** Si Alex, quiero que lo hagas pero quiero que empieces suave como la seda_

_**-Alex:** Muy bien, comenzaremos lento si usted lo desea_

_El alicornio empezó a penetrar a la unicornio suavemente mientras ella intentaba no retorcerse del placer y del dolor, Alex podía ver que a Rarity le gustaba pero le dolía, el quería detenerse pero a el también le estaba gustando, ambos no sabían si decirle al otro que se detuvieran, así que Rarity le pidió a Alex que se acercara para poder darle un gran beso, el se sonrojo al sentir los labios de su jefa tan cerca de el, esa sensación empezó a hacer que sintiera la repentina acción de correrse de nuevo, lo cual fue lo que hizo, Rarity sintió la necesidad de gritar en ese momento, después de aquel acto, se recostaron sobre muchas telas que Rarity tenía por ahí_

_**-Alex:** Miss Rarity, esto fue toda una experiencia para recordar_

_**-Rarity:** Y tu eres el poni mas caballeroso y gentil que he conocido, ademas de Fancy Pants_

_**-Alex:** No importa, se que yo no soy para usted, pero fue una gran aventura_

_**-Rarity:** Ahora ya deberíamos trabajar en serio_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Rarity:** Y después de terminar los atuendos dijiste que te irías a dormir a tu casa, pero cuando te busque no te pude encontrar, y desde ese entonces no he podido trabajar como siempre lo eh hecho... ahora solo hago desastres, ¡¿Porque?! -aparece un sillón de quien sabe donde para ponerse a llorar sobre el-

**-Alex 3:** Ahm mejor yo me voy -retrocede lentamente- nos vemos luego

Alex 3 bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió de la tienda para después emprender vuelo a su casa-nube

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO**

Alex 4 estaba llegando a casa de Fluttershy en busca de respuestas, pero lo primero que encontró fue a Ángel, el conejo de la pegaso tímida

**-Alex 4:** Hola Ángel, ¿Sabes donde esta Fluttershy?

El solo señalo la casa y empezó a frotar sus ojos con sus patitas, como si tuviera algo en los ojos

**-Alex 4:** A ver, Fluttershy esta adentro... ¿Y tiene conjuntivitis poni?

Ángel negó con su cabeza y empezó a pasar sus patas por su rostro simulando ser lágrimas

**-Alex 4:** Esta... ¿Llorando?

El conejo empezó a saltar de alegría porque al parecer había acertado, pero Alex 4, al escuchar que Fluttershy estaba llorando voló lo mas rápido que pudo

**DENTRO DE LA CASA**

No había nadie en casa, o no al menos en la planta baja, eso era extraño ya que por lo general había mucho animales corriendo por ahí, entonces se escucho un sollozo venir de la planta de arriba, Alex 4 empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente para que no supieran que estaba ahí, cuando llego al final de las escaleras pudo ver la recamara de Fluttershy, donde ella se encontraba sobre su cama llorando con el rostro sobre su almohada, y había muchos animales alrededor de ella intentando hacer que dejara de llorar, Alex 4 intento acercarse lentamente a la legado pero cuando empezó a caminar la madera hizo un sonido y Fluttershy volteo a ver al humano, el cual la saludo nerviosamente por ser descubierto, pero en lugar de ser regañado fue tacleado por la legado, haciendo que ambos rodaran por las escaleras y cuando llegaron al piso Alex 4 estaba con la espalda contra el suelo mientras tenia a Fluttershy encima mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos con sus cascos

**-Alex 4:** Wow Fluttershy, nunca te había visto así de agresiva conmigo, por favor perdóname por entrar sin avisar pero Ángel dijo que estabas llorando y vine a ver que estaba pasando...

Pero el humano fue silenciado por un húmedo beso de la pegaso que lo tenía inmovilizado, el nunca se espero algo tan repentino de una poni tan tímida como ella, el empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos porque empezaba a disfrutar del beso de la pegaso, cuando cortaron el beso el humano se puso de pie

**-Alex 4:** Vaya, eso estuvo bastante... estimulante, ¿Pero porqué fue eso?

**-Fluttershy:** ¡Porque te extrañe todos estos años!... -lo abraza fuertemente- no quiero volver a perderte

**-Alex 4:** ¿Perderme?, cuanto tiempo me fui exactamente

**-Fluttershy:** Te fuiste 10 años, me dejaste aquí sola por 10 largos y tristes años

En ese momento la pegaso puso su rostro sobre el pecho de Alex 4 y empezó a llorar nuevamente, le daba mucha alegría volver a verlo pero Alex 4 no sabía exactamente porque

**-Alex 4:** Fluttershy, como esta eso de que te deje sola

**-Fluttershy:** ¿No recuerdas?, aquella noche hace 10 años

El solo le negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba los hombros

**-Fluttershy:** Bueno, pues todo paso hace 10 años exactos a las 8:00 p.m.

**FLASHBACK**

_Alex había prometido a Fluttershy ayudarla a cuidar a los animales nocturnos, ya que después del día que pasaron juntos no se sentía en condición de cuidar a sus animalitos toda la noche ella sola, Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a los animales de tierra mientras que Alex alimentaba a los que podían volar_

_**-Fluttershy:** Gracias otra ves por ayudarme con esto Alex -le da de comer a un par de murciélagos que colgaban de su casco-_

_**-Alex:** Oh es un placer Fluttershy, no podía dejarte hacer todo esto sola después del día tan largo que tuviste_

_**-Fluttershy:** Si... *bostezo* creo que esta empezando a darme algo de sueño_

_**-Alex:** En ese caso deberíamos hacer todo esto mas rápido si queremos poder dormir algo_

_**-Fluttershy:** Ahm si, pero no tan rápido, no quiero asustar a nadie_

_**-Alex:** Ehm lo siento, olvide eso_

_**-Fluttershy:** Oh descuida, solo hagamoslo al ritmo que mejor funcione_

_**-Alex:** No enserio, perdóname, no quería decir que tu fueras lenta es solo que..._

_**-Fluttershy:** No tranquilo, no necesitas disculparte_

_**Y 30 MINUTOS DE TRABAJO Y DISCULPAS DESPUÉS**_

_Alex y Fluttershy ya estaban terminando de alimentar a los animalitos nocturnos, los ponían en sus camas_

_**-Fluttershy:** Bueno eso es todo, gracias Alex Tools por ayudarme, sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo sin caer rendida por el sueño_

_**-Alex:** Oh de nada, solo hacía mi trabajo_

_**-Fluttershy:** Y hablando de trabajo, tengo que darte tu paga_

_**-Alex:** No gracias, no necesitas darme dinero_

_**-Fluttershy:** Oh no, yo no estaba pensando en pagarte con dinero..._

_**-Alex:** ¿Ah no?, entonces con que..._

_Y mientras el estaba distraído, la poni se puso encima de el y lo beso sin dejarlo responder, Alex abrió sus ojos sorprendido por semejante "pago", sin embargo, la pegaso estaba con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento mientras sujetaba la cabeza del alicornio con sus cascos, cuando Fluttershy dejó de besarlo ella observó que seguía con una cara de asombro, ella sin decir nada le regalo una mirada muy seductora y se fue volando a su cuarto dejando al alicornio aun recostado en el suelo, luego de unos segundos se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar, ¿Le gustara a Fluttershy como para que quisiera pagarle así?, ¿O solo pensó que sería un lindo detalle?, ¿Y porqué lo miro de esa manera?, no se quiso quedar con la duda así que solo voló hasta la recamara de la pegaso, cuando llego a su cuarto lo primero que vio fue a Fluttershy recostada sobre su cama, casi como si hubiera estado esperando al humano, solo que esta ves parecía ser la misma poni tímida de siempre_

_**-Alex:** Ahm Fluttershy, ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?_

_**-Fluttershy:** Es por lo del beso, ¿Cierto?_

_**-Alex:** No, bueno si, quería saber porque me besaste tan repentinamente, por lo general eres mas tímida, y siendo franco contigo te creía mas inocente_

_**-Fluttershy:** Ahm si, perdóname por eso, no se que me paso, solo sentí el impulso de besarte y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre ti, es solo que... ahm..._

_**-Alex:** Fluttershy, ¿Pasa algo?, sabes que somos amigos puedes contarme lo que sea_

_En ese momento, la pegaso empezó a llorar de la nada para después ocultarse entre sus sabanas, Alex, al ver eso se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y le quito la cobija de encima_

_**-Alex:** Fluttershy, ¿Por que estas llorando?, ¿Fue algo que dije?_

_**-Fluttershy:** Si... *snif* *snif*_

_**-Alex:** Pero, ¿Que fue lo que dije?_

_**-Fluttershy:** Dijiste que solo somos amigos... -se vuelve a cubrir-_

_El alicornio no entendió bien porque a Fluttershy le molesto que la llamaran "amiga", pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de la situación_

_**-Alex:** Fluttershy... -le vuelve a quitar la manta pero esta ves mas lentamente- acaso yo... ¿Te gusto?_

_**-Fluttershy:** Alex... *snif* exceptuando a mis amigos animales siempre estoy sola... y los ponis de este pueblo me desprecian y me dicen cosas malas... *snif* pero tu, tu haz sido atento, bueno y muy considerado conmigo..._

_El pobre alicornio se sentía cada ves peor con cada palabra que la pegaso decía, tanto tiempo estuvo protegiéndola y nunca se dio cuenta de nada, se sentía como un patán_

_**-Fluttershy:** La verdad es que nunca espere que alguien como tu... se fijara en alguien como yo_

_**-Alex:** Flu... Flutterhsy, realmente lo siento, no puedo creer que nunca me diera cuenta de que tu sentías algo por mí... si hay algo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que me perdones..._

_**-Fluttershy:** Bueno, hay una cosa que... podrías hacer_

_**-Alex:** Dime, cualquier cosa_

_**-Fluttershy:** Bueno ahm, eh pensado que soy muy tímida por una razón, y es porque... pues... sigo siendo..._

_**-Alex:** ¿Que cosa Fluttershy?_

_**-Fluttershy:** Sigo siendo... virgen..._

_El alicornio no comprendía porque eso era un problema, de hecho, desde su punto de vista era algo bueno_

_**-Alex:** Y tu quieres... crees que perdiendo eso... ¿Los ponis te aceptarán?_

_Ella solo asintió con su cabecita para después volver a esconderse en sus sabanas_

_**-Alex:** Fluttershy eso de la virginidad es una cosa seria, no se la puedes dar al primero que te la pida, tu debes decidir cuando y a quien_

_**-Fluttershy:** Eso ya lo se, y ya lo decidí... -sale de entre sus cobijas- quiero dártela a ti, aquí y ahora, claro si tu quieres_

_**-Alex:** Pero Fluttershy_

_**-Fluttershy:** Estar contigo tal ves me ayude a aprender como ser valiente, así como tu_

_**-Alex:** ... ... ... Esta bien ..._

_**-Fluttershy:** ¿Ah?_

_**-Alex:** Si quieres darme algo tan preciado, pues supongo que debo aceptarlo_

_**-Fluttershy:** Yey... -lo vuelve a besar-_

_El alicornio no se sorprendió por tal reacción y tampoco por tal acción, así que para que ambos estuvieran más cómodos, se recostó sobre la cama mientras seguía con el beso_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Cuando Fluttershy me pregunto si podía ayudarla a alimentar a los animales esta tarde, nunca me espere acabar así"_

_**-Pensamiento de Fluttershy:** "Nunca pense que Alex fuera a aceptarme de esta manera, debo darle gracias a Celestia por este regalo"_

_Los dos ponis se separaron, y entonces Alex puso a Fluttershy contra la cama, ella se veía con muchos nervios y al parecer a Alex le gustaba eso, empezó a besar a Fluttershy en su cuello mientras con sus alas empezaba a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo mientras ella solo se podía sonrojar ya que por tal sensación estaba totalmente paralizada, el alicornio empezó a bajar sus besos hasta su pecho, para después seguir bajando por su estomago, y hasta el final, su entrepierna, el alicornio empezó a lamerla haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara aún más, incluso tomo una almohada y la empezó a abrazar fuertemente_

_**-Alex:** Fluttershy, tu realmente tienes un sabor delicioso_

_La pegaso solo siguió abrazando la almohada ya que escuchar eso la avergonzó un poco_

_**-Fluttershy:** A-Alex, ¿Po-podría intentar eso yo también?_

_**-Alex:** Claro Fluttershy_

_Entonces Alex y Fluttershy cambiaron de lugares, la pegaso se fue a la parte baja de la cama mientras que el alicornio se fue a la parte superior donde se recostó boca arriba con su piernas abiertas dejando que Fluttershy viera su miembro, la pegaso no sabía como comenzar siendo que era su primera vez, así que comenzó a lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba_

_**-Alex:** Uf Fluttershy, ¿Segura que es tu primera vez?, porque lo haces muy bien_

_**-Fluttershy:** Oh ahm gracias, eso creo -continúa lamiendo-_

_**-Alex:** Eh Fluttershy, tal vez debas intentar meterlo en tu boca_

_La pegaso se sorprendió al escuchar que ella debía hacer eso, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si eso es lo que Alex quería, así que lo empezó a meter lentamente en su boca, Alex se empezó a ruborizar ya que el interior de la boca de Fluttershy se sentía muy bien, ya que estaba húmeda y tibia, casi como si se hubiera tomado un café antes de todo esto_

_**-Alex:** Ah... Fluttershy... eres buena para esto_

_La pegaso, al haber metido todo lo que podía en su boca, comenzó a sacarlo y después lo volvió a meter, el alicornio empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Fluttershy, el solo sintió la necesidad de hacer eso, solo que al hacerlo su crin empezó a cubrir parte de sus ojos así que con su magia le acomodo mejor el cabello, de modo que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos, Alex pudo empezar a sentir que estaba llegando a su punto, así que quito a Fluttershy de su miembro y le dijo porque así que ella se preparo con su boca algo abierta, Alex empezó a cubrirla con sus fluidos internos, la cara y la boca de la pegaso quedaron cubiertas por completo de ese liquido viscoso, ella, siendo tan curiosa, decidió probar de lo que le había caído en la boca, al parecer el liquido tenía un sabor dulce pero también salado_

_**-Fluttershy:** Alex, ¿Que es esto que me lanzaste?_

_**-Alex:** Si bueno, no soy un experto pero, ese liquido se llama liquido espermático y es lo que permite que un macho embaraze a una hembra_

_**-Fluttershy:** Alex... crees que tu... ¿Puedas hacerme eso?_

_**-Alex:** ¿Oh?, que cosa Fluttershy_

_**-Fluttershy:** De-dejarme... embarazada..._

_Hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo, Alex se sorprendió no solo porque ella quería tener su primera ves con el, sino que también quería un hijo o hija con el_

_**-Alex:** Es que... no lo se Fluttershy, el embarazo es algo complejo, y no siempre funciona a la primera_

_**-Fluttershy:** Pues vamos a intentarlo_

_**-Alex:** Fluttershy, ¿Que fue lo que te paso?, no eres la misma Fluttershy_

_**-Fluttershy:** Bueno tu tampoco eres el mismo Alex Tools, y así me gustas más_

_**-Alex:** Muy bien Fluttershy, si eso es lo que quieres no puedo decirte que no_

_**-Fluttershy:** Yey_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, para esto necesito que te me subas encima_

_La pegaso al escuchar eso obedeció y se subió al alicornio_

_**-Alex:** Ahora es mi turno, y por favor, intenta no gritar tengo entendido que las primeras veces son algo dolorosas para las hembras_

_**-Fluttershy:** Muy bien, hazlo_

_El alicornio tomo su miembro para comenzar a colocar la punta en la entrepierna de Fluttershy, luego la abrazo y la empezó a hacer descender, la pobre pegaso estaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor entrando en ella, cuando finalmente llego al fondo pegaso estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero luego Alex la empezó a embestir lentamente, en ese momento la pegaso empezó a sentir el dolor otra ves, en cambio, Alex parecía estar disfrutando mas esto_

_**-Fluttershy:** Alex, ¿Es normal que duela tanto?_

_**-Alex:** Si tranquila, con el tiempo se ira yendo dolor_

_Fluttershy no estaba muy segura de eso siendo que cada salto, para ella, le causaba mas dolor_

_**-Fluttershy:** Alex, siento algo dentro de mi... que quiere salir_

_**-Alex:** Si lo se, yo también puedo sentirlo_

_Entonces Alex empezó a acelerar la velocidad para poder acabar dentro de la pegaso, y luego de unos cuantos segundos ambos se corrieron el uno sobre el otro acabando en un grito de placer_

_**-Fluttershy:** Alex, eso... si me gusto_

_**-Alex:** A... mi también... Fluttershy -decía muy cansado-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Fluttershy:** Y tiempo después tuve a nuestra hija, la cual es muy parecida a mi**(pueden verla en La Galería)**

**-Alex 4:** ¿En serio?, y donde esta ella

**-Fluttershy:** Esta por ahí jugando con los animales, si quieres puedes esperarla aquí para presentartela

**-Alex 4:** En realidad, tengo que ir a otra parte primero, ¿Te parece si me la presentas luego?

**-Fluttershy:** Oh claro, ¿Podrías decirme a donde vas ahora?

**-Alex 4:** A mi casa, nos vemos luego -se va volando por la ventana-

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CLOUDSDALE**

Alex 5 se encontraba volando a toda velocidad por la ciudad buscando a la pegaso de color arco iris, pero después de varias vueltas se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí

**-Alex 5:** Ay Rainbow Dash, ¿Donde estas cuando te necesito?

Entonces Alex 5 se fue a surcar los cielos en busca de ella, pero tampoco la encontró

**-Alex 5:** Me pregunto a donde se fue, ¿Sera que la secuestraron?

Alex 5 siguió volando en busca de Rainbow Dash, de pronto, algo paso volando a lado de el a una velocidad increíble, fue tan rápido que no alcanzo a verle la cara

**-Alex 5:** Finalmente, esa tiene que ser Rainbow -la sigue

Ese pegaso aceleraba cada ves que Alex 5 se acercaba a el, hasta que Alex 5 uso la maniobra taladro para ponerse a su costado finalmente, pero cuando el pegaso se dio cuenta uso una reinplosión sonica para alejarse, la explosión desorientó al humano haciendo que cayera al suelo

**-Alex 5:** ¿Con que así quieres que sea?... -saca su varita y aparece el Cañón Supremo- entonces tendré que duplicar la apuesta

El humano se metió al cañón y se disparó en dirección a Rainbow Dash dejando una estela de polvo estelar detrás de el

**-Alex 5:** YIJA... ME ENCANTA ESTE TRABAJO

Ya cuando Alex 5 estaba frente a Rainbow, se detuvo en seco en el aire, haciendo que Rainbow Dash se estrellara con él y se detuviera, pero cuando Alex 5 la vio finalmente pudo ver que no era Rainbow, era un pegaso de pelaje color azul marino y su cola y melena eran de color amarillo y negro, además de que sus alas se veían bastante extrañas(pueden verlo en La Galería)

**-¿?:** Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, pude haberte matado con ese impacto

**-Alex 5:** Oh lo siento, creí que eras Rainbow Dash

**-¿?:** ¿Y cómo para que quiere encontrar a mama?

**-Alex 5:** ¿Rainbow es tu madre?, bueno ya sabía que ese Soarin era todo un loquillo pero no esperaba esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**-¿?:** Mi nombre es Dash Jr., pero puede llamarme junior solamente

**-Alex 5:** Bueno Junior, ¿No sabes donde esta Rainbow?

**-Dash Jr.:** Bueno según yo, debería estar en casa, eso si no se ha ido a pasear o algo

**-Alex 5:** Bueno gracias Junior, nos vemos luego te cuidas -se va volando rápidamente-

**-Dash Jr.:** Vaya, ese sujeto sí que debía traer prisa, pero bueno mejor sigo mi camino -se va volando tranquilamente-

Alex 5 estaba volando rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Rainbow Dash, y mientras lo hacía muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza como viento soplaba en su rostro

**-Pensamiento de Alex 5:** "Ese pequeño, parece tener bastante control en cuanto a las reinplosiones sónicas, y sus alas, son parecidas a las de mi forma alicornio, ¿Cómo será eso posible?, ¿Acaso nació así o fue víctima de algún hechizo fallido de Twilight?, espero que Rainbow Dash este en casa y me responda todo eso, porque no pienso ser el único clon que llegue sin información"

**YA EN CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

Alex 5 estaba aterrizando frente a la puerta de la casa hecha de nubes, el toco la puerta y espero alguna contestación

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Quién es?

**-Alex 5:** Soy yo Rainbow, Alex Tools

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y qué quieres?

**-Alex 5:** Respuestas principalmente, primero que nada, ¿Desde cuando tienes un hijo?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Lo tengo desde hace diez años, si contamos el tiempo que estuvo dentro de mi

**-Alex 5:** Segundo, ¿Cómo es que tiene alas parecidas a las mías?

**-Rainbow Dash:** El nació así, y no veo porque eso es algo malo

**-Alex 5:** No digo que sea algo malo, bueno continuando, ¿Cómo fue que Soarin llego a tanto a contigo? Comet Tail lo intento varias veces y siempre le dijiste que no

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oye, Soarin no es su padre, eres tu

**-Alex 5:** Espera, ¿Yo?, ¿Rainbow me dejarías pasar?, me siento raro hablando con una puerta

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pues ya que

Alex 5 abrió la puerta y entro a la morada, ahí dentro estaba Rainbow Dash con una cara de enojo, Alex 5 no sabía porque lo miraba con furia

**-Alex 5:** Rainbow, ¿Podrías explicarme eso de que Junior es mi hijo?

**-Rainbow Dash:** No me vas a decir que no recuerdas lo que paso hace 10 años

**-Alex 5:**En realidad no, ¿Podrías decirme que paso?

**-Rainbow Dash:** No te creo eso de que no lo recuerdas, tan solo quieres evitarlo, ¿Cierto?

**-Alex 5:** No Rainbow, yo nunca haría algo como eso y menos a ti, en serio no recuerdo nada de los pasados 10 años, es por eso que vine a verte, ¿Podrías decirme que hice una década atrás?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, si en serio no recuerdas que hiciste pues entonces déjame contarte

**FLASHBACK**

_Alex Tools y Rainbow Dash estaban compitiendo, de nuevo, para ver quién era el mejor volador de Equestria y debía ser un wonderbolt, solo que esta ves estaba por convertirse en algo más serio_

_**-Alex:** Oye Rainbow, ¿Que te parecería hacer una apuesta?_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Te escucho, ¿Cuánto dinero estas dispuesto a perder?_

_**-Alex:** En realidad no pensaba en dinero, si gano harás lo que diga por el resto del día_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** De acuerdo, pero si yo gano me quedare con tu cañón supremo_

_**-Alex:** Parece que vas con todo, muy bien acepto, ¿Cuál es la meta?_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** A esta hora, Pinkie Pie debe de haber puesto cupcakes a enfriar en la ventana de Sugarcube Corner, el primero en comerse uno gana_

_**-Alex:** Acepto..._

_Ambos escupieron en su casco y se acercaron el uno al otro para chocarlos, y cuando se separaron pusieron rumbo hacia la pastelería de la poni rosa. Ambos estaban volando a toda velocidad, nariz con nariz, ninguno de los dos pensaba dejar al otro pasarlo ni por un milímetro_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Eres bueno Alex, pero me temo que ese cañón ya es mío_

_La pegaso empezó a caer en picada a gran velocidad, Alex pudo observar de inmediato que ella estaba intentando hacer una reinplosión sónica, y por desgracia para el alicornio, la pegaso lo logro y retomo el vuelo hacia Sugarcube Corner _

_**-Rainbow Dash:** NO OLVIDES MANDAR EL CAÑÓN POR CORREO -se aleja-_

_**-Alex:** Cuernos puntiagudos, nos está venciendo... Axel, ¿Alguna idea?_

_**-Consciencia de Axel Doom:** Yo digo que usemos el último recurso_

_***SPOILER: La consciencia de Axel Doom está de nuevo dentro del cuerpo de Alex Tools***_

_**-Alex:** No estás hablando de..._

_**-Consciencia de Axel:** Si, me refiero a eso_

_**-Alex:** Me parece algo drástico y exagerado solo para ganar una carrera_

_**-Consciencia de Axel:** Exacto, ¿Quieres ganar o no?_

_**-Alex:** Pero claro que sí, vamos a hacerlo..._

_Alex Tools empezó a ascender a una altura increíble, tanto que se podía ver la luna, y eso que es de día, en ese momento puso sus cascos frente a él y cerro sus alas para empezar a caer en picada hacia Ponyville_

**_MIENTRAS TANTO CON RAINBOW DASH_**

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Jejeje, ese Alex es muy necio, no puedo creer que haya apostado su cañón, con esa cosa volare 8 veces más rápido que lo que estoy volando ahora_

**_DE VUELTA CON ALEX_**

_Alex seguía cayendo en picada, y de un momento a otro hizo una reinplosión sónica sin desearlo, entrecerró sus ojos y el arco iris que iba detrás de él se convirtió en polvo estelar, sin mencionar que su velocidad paso de ser de 50 alas de fuerza(o sea una reinplosión sónica) y 400 alas de fuerza(o sea una reinplosión cósmica), y en un momento pudo ver su objetivo, los cupcakes, pero también vio a Rainbow quien ya había tomado el cupcake y mientras seguía volando lo alzo en señal de victoria, ***cámara lenta*** pero Alex llego como tiburón y se lo arrebato del casco de una mordida_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿PERO QUE?_

_**-Alex:** *eructo* Sabes, algunos dicen que el pájaro madrugador se come a la oruga, pues yo digo que el alicornio ganador obtiene una sirvienta por un día_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Grrr... _

**_DESPUÉS_**

_ Alex se encontraba recostado en la cama de Rainbow Dash, con la pegaso a un lado de la misma con un traje de mucama y una cara de fastidio_

_**-Alex:** Esclava, uvas *chasquido*_

_Rainbow Dash estiro su ala, la cual estaba sujetando un racimo que uvas que acerco hacia la boca del humano, el tomo una con la boca y se la trago_

_**-Alex:** Gracias Dashie_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Grrr, disfrútalo mientras puedas porque cuando esto acabe voy a patearte ese trasero de humano que tienes_

_**-Alex:** Tal vez, pero por ahora... *chasquido*_

_Rainbow volvió a levantar su ala para darle más uvas_

**_UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE_**

_Ya estaba oscureciendo y Alex seguía en cama de Rainbow, la pegaso ya había acabado de darle todas las uvas y se veía que seguía fastidiada_

_**-Alex:** Bueno Dashie, son las 8:00 p.m., así que en una hora más acabaras con esto y podrás quitarte ese disfraz, el cual, ¿De dónde salió por cierto?_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** No se, a mí lo único que me importa es quitarme e_

_**-Alex:** *se le prende el foco* Sabes, hay una forma en que podrías quitártelo antes_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Sí?... -se emociona- ¿Y qué debo hacer?_

_Alex se acercó a su oreja y le susurro una idea que le cambió la cara de emoción a una de enojo_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Qué?, no... ni creas que haré eso, prefiero quedarme con el traje el resto del año a tener que hacer eso_

_**-Alex:** Sabes, de todos modos tendrás que hacerlo ya que aún no acaba el día, así que mejor empieza Dashie_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Grrrr, te voy a arrancar las alas mañana_

_Alex cerró sus ojos y empezó a brillar, la forma de su cuerpo brillando empezó a cambiar a la de un alicornio, el brillo se fue y Dash pudo ver "algo" que la verdad la inquietó mucho_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Lo retiro, te arrancaré las alas, luego el cuerno y te sacaré los ojos con tu propio cuerno_

_**-Alex:** Pues eso será mañana porque ahora tienes que hacer lo que te digo_

_La pegaso puso su cara de enojo típica, para después subir a la cama y ponerse frente al alicornio_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, estoy esperando Dashie_

_La pegaso tomo el miembro del alicornio con sus cascos para después empezar a masturbarlo, Alex se veía algo tranquilo aunque con un pequeño rubor que apenas se notaba, entonces la pegaso lo metió en su boca para empezar a lamerlo, ahí fue cuando el rubor de Alex se hizo notorio_

_**-Alex:** Ah, Dashie tu boca esta tibia, se siente bastante bien_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Hmmmp(traducción: cállate)_

_Alex tomo a la pegaso de la cabeza y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo, en ese momento a Dash también se le empezó a formar un rubor en su rostro_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex**: "Me pregunto si Rainbow ya ha hecho esto antes, porque es buena"_

_**-Pensamiento de Rainbow:** "Me las va a pagar cuando esto acabe, haciendo estas tonterías por culpa de una apuesta que yo misma hice"_

_Alex le dijo a Dash que se detuviera, y ella gustosamente lo hizo y se saco "eso" de la boca, para después empezar a escupir por todas partes ya que se le quedó el sabor en la boca_

_**-Alex:** Ay por favor no exageres_

_**-Rainbow Dash: **Cállate, tu no sabes lo que se siente_

_**-Alex:** Una ventaja de ser macho en un mundo de hembras, pero no te detuve para discutir, sino para pasar a otra cosa_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿A qué cosa?_

_El solo le puso cara de que ella sabía de que hablaba, y al pensar bien las cosas Dash se dio cuenta de que era_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** No, ni creas que haré eso..._

_**-Alex:** Ejem, la apuesta que tu hiciste pero que yo gané_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** *suspiro de fastidio* Esta bien... -se pone en cuatro cascos- solo acaba rápido con esto, ¿Quieres?_

_**-Alex:** Dime algo Dash, ¿Haz hecho esto con alguien antes?_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** No_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, tal ves ese sea el problema, te enojas porque es tu primera vez y no la estas disfrutando siendo que lo haces porque perdiste una apuesta_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Tal vez, y eso que_

_**-Alex:** Mira, para que veas que soy bueno no tienes que hacer esto sino quieres_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** No, dije que lo haría así que lo haré_

_**-Alex:** Yo creo que solo quieres saber que se siente_

_**-Rainbow Dash: **Tal vez un poco..._

_**-Alex:** Bueno, pues puedo empezar lento si quieres... -pone sus cascos delanteros en su cadera-_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** En realidad, quisiera que empezaras con algo de fuerza_

_**-Alex:** Eres ruda, bueno pues como tu digas futura capitana de los Wonderbolts_

_Alex tomó su miembro y lo acomodó en la entrepierna de Rainbow para empezar a meterlo no muy fuerte para no lastimarla al comienzo, la pegaso se empezó a sonrojar todavía mas, al parecer esa es la parte que mas esta disfrutando de la apuesta_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Vamos Alex, yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor_

_**-Alex:** Muy bien, quieres que sea rudo pues lo seré_

_Empezó a embestirla con fuerza, Rainbow gemía con cada embestida mientras que Alex aceleraba con cada una, Rainbow acercó a Alex con sus alas a su rostro donde lo atrapó con un húmedo beso, el cual duró un largo rato, cuando se separaron se pudo ver un gran hilo de saliva que colgaba de sus lenguas_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Alex, voy a correrme_

_**-Alex:** Yo también Dashie_

_Ambos se corrieron juntos, mientras daban un leve grito de placer al unisono, Alex se detuvo pero sin sacarlo mientras que Rainbow se recostó con Alex encima_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Debo aceptar que eso si me gustó_

_**-Alex:** A mí también, pero estoy cansado ya que la reinplosión cósmica que canza mucho, por eso solo la usó cuando debo usarla_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Que lastima, me hubiera gustado poder tener más_

_**-Alex:** Tu tranquila, ese no es problema, Axel Doom puede encargarse de eso_

_El cuerpo de Alex Tools empezó a emitir un destello de color negro y rojo, sus alas se hicieron mas grandes, su cuerno mas largo y su cuerpo empezó a crecer un poco, además de que su pelaje blanco se volvió negro y se melena y cola se hicieron de color rojo, sus ojos de color cafe se cambiaron a unos de color rojo oscuro y su cutie mark cambió a la de un cráneo con huesos cruzados, y su voz era más grave_

_**-Axel Doom:** Hola Dashie, ya mucho tiempo sin verte_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Auch..._

_**-Axel:** ¿Que te pasa?, aun no empiezo y ya estas sufriendo_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Es solo que... cuando saliste y tu cuerpo creció... olvidaste que algo creció pero dentro de mí_

_**-Axel: **Oh si, olvidé eso, bueno siendo honesto puedo ver que tienes ganas de algo nuevo así que voy a intentar esto_

_El cuerno de Axel empezó a rodearse de un aura de energía mágica de color rojo, entonces dos clones de Axel aparecieron frente a la cama de Rainbow Dash, Axel se acostó en la cama y se puso a Dash encima teniéndola boca abajo, ella se sonrojo al ver que Axel tenía pensado usar clones con ella_

_**-Axel:** ¿Estas lista?_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Si, estoy lista_

_**-Axel 2 y 3:** Bueno, pues aquí vamos Dashie_

_Un clon camino hasta ponerse frente a Dash, le dijo que abriera la boca a lo cual ella obedeció sin decir nada, mientras que el otro clon voló para posicionarse detrás de Rainbow parándose sobre sus cascos traseros mientras se sujetaba de la cadera de Dash, el original les hizo una señal con su cabeza y entonces comenzaron con su trabajo, un clon metió su miembro en la boca de la pegaso mientras que el otro lo metió en el ano de la pegaso, ella sentía algo de dolor al estar tan llena, pero aun así no dijo nada, solo puso a trabajar su boca con el Axel numero 2, mientras que Axel y Axel 3 la embestían rápidamente_

_**-Axel 3:** Oye Axel, gracias por traerme, esta pegaso es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida_

_**-Axel 2:** Y sin duda sabe lo que hace con esta boca suya_

_**-Axel:** Lo se, Alex si sabe como sacarle provecho a una apuesta_

_Los tres alicornios de pelaje oscuro siguieron embistiendo a Dash cada vez mas rápido, y la pegaso disfrutaba cada vez mas y mas, aunque le seguía doliendo no decía nada, y no solo porque le gustaba sino también porque tenia la boca ocupada_

_**-Axel 3:** Oye Axel, yo me voy a correr en cualquier segundo_

_**-Axel 2:** Yo también_

_**-Axel:** Yo igual, pero no importa, a Dashie no le importa, ¿Cierto?_

_**-Rainbow Dash:** Hmmmmp..._

_**-Axel:** Eso me sonó a un si_

_Y al escuchar eso, clones se sintieron libres y acabaron dentro de ella, los tres al mismo tiempo, llenando completamente su boca, vagina y ano_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Pensamiento de Alex 5:** "Ay por Celestia, ¿En serio deje salir a Axel solo para eso?, me lleva la que me trajo"

**-Rainbow Dash:** Fue así como tuve a Dash Jr., y la verdad no estoy muy segura de si en realidad es tu hijo o de Axel, ¿Podrías aclararme eso ya que estas aquí?

**-Alex 5:** Bueno, considerando sus tonos oscuros de pelaje diría que es más de Axel que mio, aunque dejando eso, tengo que irme

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pero antes de que te vallas... -se acerca diabólicamente- ¿Recuerdas que dije que te arrancaría las alas y te sacaría los ojos con tu propio cuerno?

El humano empezó a retroceder asustado al ver a Dash quien mas bien parecía ser Dark Rainbow

**-Alex 5:** Ra-Rainbow... ¿No podemos sentarnos a discutir esto?... mientras que aun tengo todas mis partes en su lugar...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Mejor vallamos directo al grano

**-Alex 5:** Pero antes de eso... quiero decir mis ultimas palabras

**-Rainbow Dash:** Te escucho

**-Alex 5:** *toma aire* SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA

Alex 5 corrió hacia una pared de la casa, al impactar con el mismo lo atravesó dejando un agujero con su forma gritando y con pánico; rápidamente, voló hacia Ponyville para poder esconderse de la pegaso demente

**-Rainbow Dash:** *sonríe malvadamente* Voy por ti Alex

**EN PONYVILLE**

Alex 5 estaba aterrizando en las calles del pueblo, se tiró al piso para poder descanzar un poco después de haber volado con todo, pero dos segundos después de ponerse a descanzar, se podía observar a Rainbow que venía por popa(por atrás de el), cuando se dio cuenta de eso se echo a correr con lo poco que le quedaba

**-Alex 5:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... ALEJATE DE MI PSICÓPATA

**-Rainbow Dash:** Mejor acercate tu a mi

**-Alex 5:** OLVIDALO

A Alex 5 se le estaba acabando la fuerza, pero el sabía que si paraba un segundo podía darse por muerto, pero por suerte para el se encontró un poste de luz a unos 30 metros de el, cuando llego al poste se agarro con fuerza y lo uso para doblar a la derecha en una calle mientras que Rainbow se fue derecho estrellándose con un puesto de espárragos

**-Alex 5:** *suspiro de alivio* Con eso me conseguí al menos unos 10 segundos de ventaja, tengo que esconderme pero a la de ya

**CON RAINBOW DASH**

La pegaso seguía entre los escombros del puesto, el cual ahora parecía puesto de espárragos fritos porque los espárragos que toco al impactar estaban quemados por su furia, luego de unos segundos comenzó a salir de entre las tablas de madera, se quito el polvo y puso vuelo a la calle por donde se fue Alex 5, pero lo único que vio fue un barril que temblaba mucho

**-Rainbow Dash:** Ahora si Alex, te llego la hora así como tu dices

Dash salto al barril y el mismo empezó a saltar y sacudirse mientras se escuchaban sonidos de golpes, y mientras eso pasaba, Alex 5 paso junto al barril con un helado de vainilla en un cono

**-Alex 5:** Que mejor lugar para esconderse que en un puesto de helados, mejor me voy a casa a reportar lo que descubrí, pero antes... -echa una carga de dinamita en el barril- ahora si, adiosito

El humano se fue volando rápidamente a la casa-nube, y 10 segundos despues, el explosivo exploto y el barril se expandió con fuerza pero sin romperse, luego se quedo quieto mientras salia humo del barril, adentro se encontraba Rainbow Dash con el frente de su cuerpo de color negro quemado, con los ojos en espiral y la boca abierta

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ALEX 6(y último clon)**

Alex 6 se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville con las manos detrás de su cabeza sin ninguna preocupación

**-Alex 6:** *suspiro* Que bien se siente poder descansar finalmente, aunque siento que aun me falta algo... ah si, Pinkie Pie -extiende sus alas y vuela hacia Sugarcube Corner-

**EN LA PASTELERÍA**

Alex 6 estaba caminando hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba el codueño de la tienda, el señor Carrot Cake

**-Alex 6:** Hola señor Cake

**-Sr. Cake:** Alex, ¿Donde te habías metido todos estos diez años?

**-Alex 6:** ¿Diez años?, bueno pues no tengo ni idea, a propósito, ¿De pura casualidad no se encuentra Pinkie Pie aquí en Sugarcube Corner?

**-Sr. Cake:** Claro, esta arriba con los gemelos, están en la primera puerta al subir las escaleras

**-Alex 6:** ¿Podría subir?

**-Sr. Cake:** Sip, ¿Hay algo mas que necesites?

**-Alex 6:** Una docena de pastelillos de manzana, ya sabe como me gustan

**-Sr. Cake:** En seguida, si quieres puedes ir con Pinkie mientras los preparo

**-Alex 6:** Gracias, adiós

Ya después de haberse despedido Alex 6 fue a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, ya después de subir todos los escalones se paro frente a la puerta donde se supone que estaba la poni rosa, toco a la puerta y unos segundos después, el pequeño pegaso Pound Cake abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar, al entrar a la habitación la encontró hecha un desastre, la unicornio Pumpkin Cake estaba mordisqueando unos muñecos mientras que Pinkie estaba atada y con un calcetín en la boca

**-Alex 6:** Bueno, parece que a Pumpkin Cake nunca se le quitara ese habito de morder las cosas... -volteó a ver a la poni rosa- ¡Pinkie!, ¿Qué paso?

**-Pinkie Pie:** MMMMMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMM

**-Alex 6: **¿Cómo cómo? No te entendí nada -decía mientras negaba con la cabeza-

La poni se trago el calcetín para poder responder

**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, les pregunte si querían jugar a policías y ladrones...

**-Alex 6:** ¿Y?

**-Pinkie Pie:** Se lo tomaron demasiado enserio

**-Alex 6:** Bueno, yo solo venía a preguntarte si te encontrabas bien pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no, y hablando de eso, ¿No sabes que hice hace 10 años?

**-Pinkie Pie:** Eso es facil, estuviste conmigo en la mayor fiesta en la historia de la fiestas que se hayan festejado

**-Alex 6:** ¿Algo mas?

**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, para eso necesito contarte toda la historia -se quita las cuerdas como si nada- volvamos hace 10 años en el pasado

Todo se empezaba a distorsionar, y la imagen cambió a la de Sugarcube Corner por la noche(a las 7 de la noche)

**FLASHBACK**

_Sugarcube Corner estaba que retumbaba por el caos que había ahí adentro, luces de colores salían por las ventanas, incluso lanzaron un televisor por la ventana del segundo piso, ¿Y de donde habrán sacado la televisión?, el punto es que Alex y Pinkie eran los responsables de ese caos pues estaban haciendo una..._

_**-Alex y Pinkie:** FIESTA NOCTURNA ESPONTÁNEA_

_Alex se encontraba en el D.J. haciendo mezclas con los discos que estaban en la consola mientras que Pinkie estaba lanzando confeti y serpentinas con su cañón de fiesta, sin duda era toda una locura, y la mejor parte fue cuando trajeron el pastel, media como 3 metros de altura y venía en una plataforma con ruedas_

_**-Alex:** WUUUUUUUJUUUUU... no me imagino repartir esa cosa a los invitados_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, pues intentemoslo_

_**-Ponis:** MORDIDA... MORDIDA... MORDIDA... MORDIDA..._

_**-Alex:** Bueno, mejor les hacemos caso_

_Alex tomo a Pinkie con una sonrisa de emoción y subió hasta un trampolín_

_**-Alex:** ¿Lista Pinkie?_

_Pinkie Pie ya tenia puesto un visor en los ojos_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Lista_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, llego la hora_

_Alex salto junto con Pinkie hacia el pastel y cuando cayeron, pedazos de pastel empezaron a volar por todas partes, algunos incluso llegaron a darle a los invitados en el rostro, el lomo e incluso en la boca, luego del caos pastelero, los fiesteros estaban saliendo de entre la crema del pastel_

_**-Alex:** Oh si... -levanta la mano haciendo la seña de extremo- ASI ES COMO LO HAGO PONIS_

_**-Ponis:** YEAH_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno chicos, ya que le dimos la mordida al pastel sigue mi parte favorita_

_**-Vinyl Scatch:** ¡¿Y cual es?!_

_**-Alex y Pinkie:** BATALLA DE COMIDA_

_Todos empezaron a lanzarse platillos de todo tipo a todas partes, era toda una batalla, pastel contra cupcakes, ya que era lo que mas volaba_

_**1 HORA DESPUÉS**_

_La batalla ya había terminado y todos los invitados estaban dormidos en el suelo, y al parecer, los cupcakes ganaron la batalla_

_**-Alex:** Wow, esa batalla de comida fue la mas fabuntástica que haya vivido_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Si, fue toda una locura, cuando íbamos perdiendo me sentí muy nerviosionada, y entonces cuando sacamos el cupcake alfa, entonces fue cuando ganamos, me sentí geniasombrosa_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, basta de palabras extrañas mejor me voy a casa a cambiarme de ropa porque esta está llena de betún y merengue, ademas tengo masa de pastel en lugares donde no debe haber masa de pastel_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Creo que se como puedes resolver eso sin tener que irte_

_**EN EL CUARTO DE PINKIE**_

_**-Alex:** ¿De donde sacaste una tina de 5 metros de altura?_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Tengo mis contactos_

_**-Alex:** ¿Y se supone que debo bañarme en eso?_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Pues si, nadie dice que la hora del baño tiene que ser aburrida_

_**-Alex:** Muy cierto_

_Alex se quitó la ropa muy rápido y se la aventó a Pinkie en el rostro para que no pudiera verlo, y cuando se quito la ropa de encima Alex ya estaba nadando en la tina gigante_

_**-Alex:** Si... esto se siente grandioso, el agua esta tibia y puedo asearme al mismo tiempo que me divierto nadando_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno si, pero yo también necesito limpiarme los restos de pastel_

_**-Alex:** Oh lo siento, lo haré rápido entonces_

_Pero Pinkie decidió no esperar y se metió en la tina_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Mejor me baño contigo_

_**-Alex:** -se sonroja- Ah Pinkie... de donde vengo no es muy descente que un chico y JNA chica se bañen al mismo tiempo en el mismo baño_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Pero no estamos en el lugar de donde vienes_

_**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que no pero eso no lo hace menos peor..._

_Pinkie ya no estaba en la tina, Alex ni se dio cuenta cuando desapareció_

_**-Alex:** ¿Ah Pinkie?, ¿Pinkie?..._

_Mientras Alex seguía buscando a Pinkie, algo rosado con forma de aleta de tiburón paso detrás de el, junto con una canción de fondo que quedaba con el ambiente(la canción de asecho de tiburón)_

_**-Alex:** ¿Y esa canción?_

_Mientras el humano estaba distraído por la canción misteriosa, algo comenzó a nadar directo hacia la parte del cuerpo que tenia bajo el agua_

_**-Alex:** Sentí algo rosarme las piernas... ¿Pinkie fuiste tu?_

_La cosa esa estaba preparada para atacar, y en un segundo lo hizo_

_**-Alex:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHH... ah Pinkie. ¿Que haces?_

_Alex tomo el agua y lo abrió como si fuera una puerta corrediza, y ahí pudo ver que Pinkie estaba lamiendo el miembro mojado del humano, su grito anterior no fue de dolor, sino de sorpresa_

_**-Alex:** ¿Te diviertes? -pregunta con sarcasmo-_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Si y mucho_

_**-Alex:** ERA SARCASMO_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Y tu te estas divirtiendo?_

_**-Alex:** Bueno estoy seguro de que podría ser mas divertido_

_Alex volvió a cerrar la puerta de agua y se sumergió en el agua mientras Pinkie empezaba a chupar el miembro del humano_

_**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Me pregunto como hace Pinkie para hacer esto sin respirar"_

_**-Pensamiento de Pinkie:** "Espero que a Alex le este divirtiendo esto, porque fue muy difícil conseguir una tina gigante"_

_Los dos fiesteros salieron para tomar algo de aire, y poder reponerse porque aguantar la respiración bajo el agua es cansado si se esta teniendo sexo oral_

_**-Alex:** Pinkie eres buena estando bajo el agua_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Pues tu tampoco estas nada mal_

_**-Alex:** ¿Quieres mas diversión submarina?_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** La duda ofende_

_Ambos tomaron mucho aire y se hundieron hasta el fondo de la tina, Alex levanto una de las patas traseras de Pinkie mientras que su otro casco estaba tocando el fondo, Alex empezó a acomodar su miembro en la entrepierna de la poni y la empezó a embestir rápidamente, demasiado siendo que están bajo el agua, Pinkie se ruborizaba con cada embestida mientras que Alex estaba sonriendo por tal momento, al parecer le parece divertido hacerlo bajo el agua, luego de un rato se estaban quedando sin oxígeno asi que decidieron compartirlo con un beso, claro que después de un rato sacaron las cabezas del agua, pero nada mas sus cabezas_

_**-Alex:** *suspiro* Pinkie..._

_**-Pinkie Pie:** *gemido* Alex..._

_**-Alex**** y Pinkie:** Eres de lo mejor en cuanto al sexo submarino_

_Alex se transformo en alicornio sin avisarle a la poni rosa, la cual puso una cara de sorpresa así como de dolor_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Alex, eso me dolió_

_**-Alex:** Uy lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa pero no pensé que te fuera a doler, pero descuida estoy seguro de que al ser tu primera vez con un alicornio como yo no te duele solo no estas acostumbrada_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, ¿Pues podrías ayudarme a acostumbrarme?_

_**-Alex:** Con todo gusto mi pequeña poni_

_Dicho esto Alex empezó a embestir a Pinkie mientras seguían con sus cabezas sobre el agua, se escuchaba como Pinkie daba gemidos de placer, pero Alex ya estaba llegando a su punto maximo_

_**-Alex:** Oye Pinkie siento como que el glaceado va a lanzarse solo sobre tu pastelito_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Que cosa?_

_**-Alex:** Que ya me voy a correr_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno pues no es buena idea que lo hagas en el agua, mejor rellena el pastel con crema para no tirar ingredientes al desagüe_

_**-Alex:** ¿Que mi mama que?_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Que lo hagas dentro de mi_

_**-Alex:** Pues si tu insistes_

_Alex acelero sus movimientos para terminar dentro de Pinkie Pie, luego de hacerlo se detuvo y lo saco de la poni rosa, y ambos se recargaron en la orilla de la tina como si estuvieran descansando_

_**-Pinkie Pie:** Sabes, si tengo un hijo contigo le pondré Muffin_

_**-Alex:** ¿En serio?_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Alex 6:** ¿En serio?

**-Pinkie Pie:** Sip, Muffin esta en su cuarto limpiando su cañón de fiesta tamaño infantil

**-Alex 6:** ¿En serio hice todo eso hace diez años?

**-Pinkie Pie:** Aja, ¿No quieres conocer a tu hija?

**-Alex 6:** Claro

Pinkie Pie fue hasta donde estaban los gemelos Cake para llevarlos a su cama y hacerlos dormir, solo que cuando Pinkie les dio la espalda ellos volvieron a salirse

**-Pinkie Pie:** Muy bien ahora ya podemos ir

La poni rosa salio de la habitación acompañada del humano, y fueron de nuevo a la planta baja donde una pequeña poni estaba limpiando un pequeño cañón, la apariencia de la pequeña era la siguiente: Tiene pelaje de color café semi claro, su melena y cola son de JNA mezcla entre un rosa claro y un rosa oscuro(pueden verla en La Galería)

**-Muffin:** Hola mama, ¿Y ese señor?

**-Pinkie Pie:** Veras Muffin, el es...

**-Muffin:** El es el padre que nunca conocí pero que sin duda es mi padre biológico que nos abandono hace diez años por motivos que ni el conoce porque perdió la memoria y por eso vino a preguntarte *toma aire* ¿Verdad?

**-Alex 6:** ¿Como supiste todo eso?

**-Muffin:** Lo presentí

**-Pinkie Pie:** Su nombre es Alex Tools, y si, el es tu padre, pero también puedes conocerlo como el mejor fiestero de todo Ponyville

**-Alex 6:** No es para tanto, tu eres mejor fiestera

**-Muffin:** Bueno ahora que papa volvió podemos hacer una fiesta de regreso para papa

**-Alex 6:** Eso tendrá que esperar, necesito ir a otra primero

**-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno pues lo tendremos todo preparado para mañana

**-Alex 6:** Gracias por entender Pinkie

Alex 6 emprendió vuelo hacia la casa-nube, dejando a la poni fiestera y a la poni fiestera jr atrás

**EN LA CASA-NUBE**

Alex 1 estaba llegando a la casa-nube con la esperanza de que sus clones ya estuvieran ahí, y para su suerte, todos estaban esperándolo

**-Alex 1:** Gracias a Celestia todos están aquí, ¿Las chicas están bien?

**-Alex 2:** Applejack esta bien, pero hay un pequeño problema...

**-Alex 1:** ¿Y cual es?

**-Alex 2:** Tenemos un hijo con ella

**-Alex 1:** ¿Que, un hijo?

**-Alex 3:** La cosa esta igual con Rarity

**-Alex 4:** Y con Fluttershy

**-Alex 5:** También con Rainbow Dash, y dejame decirte que no lo tomo muy bien

**-Alex 6:** Con Pinkie Pie estamos en la misma situación

**-Alex 1:** ¿Pero como paso todo eso?

**-Alex 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6:** Es difícil de explicar

**-Alex 1:** Oigan ahora que lo pienso, creo que tengo un hechizo que nos ayudara con esto

Alex 1 voló hacia su habitación, que estaba en la planta alta, y se puso a buscar el libro de hechizos que Celestia le dio en navidad(eso pasa en la segunda temporada), luego bajo a donde estaban sus clones y se puso a buscar entre las páginas del libro

**-Alex 1:** Aquí esta, "Hechizo de inspección mental: Este hechizo se utilizaba en los tiempos de guerra para interrogar prisioneros enemigos y así conocer los planes de los otros ponis", esto me servirá para saber exactamente que paso, primero necesito que todos junten sus varitas

Sus clones hicieron lo que el dijo y pusieron sus varitas una sobre la otra

**-Alex 1:** Ahora quiero que se concentren en lo que les contaron las ponis

Empezaron a cerrar sus ojos y a pensar en todo lo que les dijeron, Alex 1 también puso su varita sobre las suyas y empezó a recitar un hechizo en su mente

**-Pensamiento de Alex 1:** "Quiero verlo quiero la verdad, muestrale a mi mente lo que quiere encontrar, buscando y buscando entre sus recuerdos, esos deben ser mostrados, dame su saber y hazmelo conocer"

La varita de todos empezó a emitir un brillo de color blanco, sus cabezas también empezaron a brillar y los recuerdos empezaron a copiarse a los de Alex 1, después de haber recibido toda la información retiro su varita

**-Alex 1:** Oigan chicos...

**-Alex 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6:** ¿Si, que pasa?

**-Alex 1:** ¡¿Es en serio?!, ¿Con manzanas, espiándola, su primera vez, una apuesta, bajo el agua?, como rayos llegue a tanto y con cada una de ellas, ¿Y como pude haberlo hecho con todas a la misma hora?

**-Alex 2:** Tal ves usaste clones para hacer todos los favores que tenias

**-Alex 1:** Tal ves, ¿Pero porque me habrán insistido tanto?

**-Alex 3:** ¿Sera que era temporada de apareamiento?

**-Alex 1:** Bueno quizás, ¿Y si todo esto es un sueño? AAAAAH

Alex 1 grito porque Alex 4 lo pellizco para verificar que no fuera un sueño

**-Alex 1:** Gracias, pero si esto no es un sueño, solo queda algo por hacer

**-Alex 4:** Correcto, iré por una cuerda y un banco

**-Alex 1:** ¡¿Que?! No, no voy a suicidarme, y si acaso fuera a hacerlo no seria por asfixia, lo único que queda es hacerme responsable de lo que hice, tengo que cuidar a cada uno de mis hijos

**-Alex 5:** ¿Y como harás para cuidar a 6 ponis a la vez y sin que se den cuenta?

**-Alex 1:** De la misma manera en que me metí en esto, con mas clones, pero desgraciadamente no serán ustedes cinco

**-Alex 6:** ¿Pero porque no?

**-Alex 1:** Según sus recuerdos, hace 10 años use clones diferentes, clones perfectos para cada una de las ponis, así que tengo que invocar clones similares para que no levanten sospechas, así que gracias por ayudarme con esto, nos vemos luego

**-Alex 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6:** Adiós Alex

Los clones desaparecieron dejando una cortina de humo blanco donde estaban, luego de que el humo se disipara totalmente Alex 1 comenzó con el hechizo de clonación: Primero, dibujo un circulo de magia con su varita en el aire, luego lo partió en cinco pedazos iguales y esos fragmentos se separaron, se posicionaron donde estaban los viejos clones y comenzaron a tomar forma de humano(o sea la forma de Alex Tools), y cuando terminaron de moldearse, comenzaron a estirarse

**-Alex 2:** *bostezo* Gracias compañero, ya era hora de que nos dejaras salir, llevamos diez años atrapados dentro de ti

**-Alex 1:** Espera, ¿Que?

**-Alex 3:** ¿Ya lo olvidaste querido? Somos los mismos clones que usaste hace diez años para ayudarte con las chicas

**-Alex 1:** ¿O sea que ustedes si recuerdan todo lo que paso, y porque no dijeron nada?

**-Alex 4:** Uhm bueno, no podíamos ya que estábamos encerrados en tu alma

**-Alex 1:** *suspiro* Como sea, los traje "de nuevo" porque sus acciones están afectando nuestras vidas, tenemos un hijo con cada una de nuestras 6 mejores amigas y tenemos que hacernos responsables de cada uno de ellos, así que nos ssepararemos y tendremos vidas comunes con ellos sin decirles nada de esto

**-Alex 5:** Oye genio, ¿Y que tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos topamos con nosotros mismos?

**-Alex 1:** Para eso nos comunicaremos a través de nuestras varitas, y para no levantar sospechas cuando hablemos usaremos nombre claves, yo seré TwiTools; Alex 2, ya que tu tienes mi lado trabajador, mi fuerza y estaras con Applejack tu seras AppleTools

**-AppleTools:** Yija ya quiero volver con mi Jackie

**-TwiTools:** Alex 3, tu tienes mi lado refinado, buen ojo para la moda y estaras con Rarity, tu seras RariTools

**-RariTools:** Perfecto, me gustara poder estar con Miss Rarity y White Gem otra ves

**-TwiTools:** Alex 4, tu tienes mi lado sensible y comprensivo, sin mencionar que eres muy dulce y noble, y ya que estarás con Fluttershy seras FlutterTools

**-FlutterTools:** Ahm ok, ese nombre clave esta bien

**-TwiTools:** Alex 5, al parecer tienes mis habilidades de vuelo, gran control de la reinplosión cósmica, un gran sentido por las competencias y estarás con Dash, pues seras RainbowTools

**-RainbowTools:** Solo espero que Dashie ya se haya calmado, porque la ultima vez que la vi dijo que iba a arrancarme las alas y sacarme los ojos con mi cuerno

-TwiTools: Pues yo que tu no me transformaría en alicornio, y por ultimo Alex 6, ya que tienes mi sentido del humor explosivo, arroja pasteles y todos los humores que tengo e iras con Pinkie Pie, pues tienes que ser PinkieTools

**-PinkieTools:** Jejeje ya quiero que sea mañana, porque me harán una fiesta de bienvenida

**-TwiTools:** Bueno, ya todos tienen sus objetivos asignados, reglas marcadas y estrategias planeadas, así que vámonos

Los clones salieron volando por la puerta rápidamente, seguidos por TwiTools, todos estaban emocionados por volver con sus ponis y mas importante aun, con sus hijos, pero la pregunta prevalece, ¿Podran vivir así, o al final todo se les saldrá de control?, solo el tiempo lo decidirá

**FIN**

**Bueno pues ahí lo tiene amigos, el tan esperado capitulo dos de este fanfic, y en serio en serio en serio en serio lamento haber tratado tanto, no se porque pero no me daban ganas de escribir, tal ves sea porque no he recibido ningún Review en todo este tiempo, y hablando de eso, por favor dejen algún review diciendo que piensan de mi narración en este fic, si se han dado cuenta no es la misma que en otros fic que haya hecho, y eso es todo lo que tenia que decirles, nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**-AL3000: Cambio y fuera**


	3. Cap3: Los Tools hacen un esfuerzo

**6 PONIS PARA UN SOLO HUMANO**

**-TwiTools: Hola amigos de fanfiction y seguidores de este fanfic**

**-AppleTools: Les tenemos un capitulo nuevo de esta historia compañeros**

**-RariTools: En este episodio finalmente nos verán en acción**

**-FlutterTools: Enfrentando la difícil tarea de vivir con 6 familias diferentes a la ves**

**-RainbowTools: Y todo eso sin que nuestras chicas se den cuenta**

**-PinkieTools: Así que disfruten del episodio**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Los Tools hacen un esfuerzo**

Este día comienza como cualquier otro, con la pequeña excepción de que ahora Ponyville tiene a seis héroes, los cuales, estaban en camino hacia sus nuevas vidas, cada uno yendo por rutas diferentes hacia casa de sus ponis mientras se comunicaban por medio de sus varitas mágicas

**-TwiTools:** Oigan chicos, ¿me captan?, cambio

**-AppleTools:** Fuerte y claro compañero

**-RariTools:** Claro que te capto

**-FlutterTools:** Ahm, si te escucho

**-RainbowTools:** Te escucho mas claro que el cielo

**-PinkieTools:** Aquí soldado PinkieTools reportándose señor

**-TwiTools:** Bien, no olviden la misión, tener una vida normal con su poni y evitar a toda costa que se enteren de la situación

**-FlutterTools:** Y eso porque, ¿no sería mejor ser honestos y explicarles todo?

**-RainbowTools:** Ay FlutterTools, eres tan inocente...

**-FlutterTools:** Oh, pues gracias

**-RainbowTools:** Pero si las chicas se enteran de lo que pasa podrían hacernos cosas horribles a cada uno de nosotros

**-RariTools:** RainbowTools tiene razón querido, si las chicas lo averiguan podrían torturarnos

**-TwiTools:** Exactamente, es por eso que debemos estar en constante comunicación, contarnos todo y tener plena confianza en los otros

**-PinkieTools:** ¡Chicos, acabo de recordar que deje una docena de pastelillos de manzana en Sugarcube Corner!

**-5 Tools:** ¡¿Que, como pudiste?!

**-PinkieTools:** Lo siento, es que estaba muy apurado por volver a reportar lo de la misión

**-RainbowTools:** ¡Sabes que los de manzana son mis favoritos!

**-PinkieTools:** Lo siento

**-TwiTools:** Oigan tranquilos, no es culpa de PinkieTools ser así, solo recuerda recoger los pastelillos y llevarlos a la casa... sin comértelos

**-PinkieTools:** Haré el intento, pero no puedo garantizar nada

**-TwiTools:** Con eso me basta por ahora, bueno chicos tengo que colgar ya estoy llegando a la casa de Twilight, suerte

Los otros Tools también se despidieron entre si, hasta que TwiTools llegó a la biblioteca, entonces fue que aterrizó frente a su puerta y guardo su varita mágica

**-TwiTools:** *suspiro* Muy bien, con solo tocar esta puerta comenzará mi nueva vida, solo espero que Twilight no sospeche -toca a la puerta-

**-¿?:** ¿Quién toca?

**-TwiTools:** Pues yo, Alex Tools

**-Twilight:** Oh Alex, la puerta esta abierta pasa

El humano se dispuso a pasar sin saber el porque la unicornio no fue a atender la puerta, pero cuando entró pudo ver que le estaba enseñando un hechizo a Sparky, siendo mas específico, el hechizo de teletransportación

**-Sparky:** Es muy difícil mama, por más que lo intento siempre aparezco en el baño

**-TwiTools:** Tal ves eso pasa porque tienes ganas de ir

**-Sparky:** ¡Papa, al fin llegas!

**-Twilight:** Tu hijo quiere que le enseñes como volar a gran velocidad, yo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho pero... no tengo alas

**-TwiTools:** Si entiendo, tu tranquilo Sparky, aprenderás a volar muy pronto, así como yo lo hice

**-Twilight:** Si, por cierto querido, ¿a donde te fuiste con tanta prisa ayer?

**-TwiTools:** Ah... bueno es que... había dejado encendido el horno y pues tuve que irme ya que mi casa es de madera

**-Twilight:** No sabía que tenías un horno allá arriba, ¿cómo aguanta esa nube todo el peso de esa casa?

**-TwiTools:** ... ... ...

**-Sparky:** Por favor mama, no lo distraigas con preguntas sin importancia, yo quiero que papa me enseñe a usar la teletransportación

**-TwiTools:** ¿Teletransportación?, bueno, pero es un hechizo algo complejo y necesita de mucha magia

**-Sparky:** Tranquilo, si soy hijo del elemento de la armonía del valor y la magia, seguro podré con tu guía

**-TwiTools:** Ok, pero necesito toda tu atención -dijo haciendo énfasis en "toda"-

**-Sparky:** Ok ok, solo hagamoslo de una buena vez...

Y ya se han de preguntar como va con los otros Tools, pues no les va muy bien que digamos, tienen varias dificultades con sus ponis, entre ellos AppleTools, y hablando de eso, veamos como está

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Las cosas iban algo mal para AppleTools, ya que lo único que se escuchaba desde afuera era a el gritando

**-AppleTools:** No por favor... esto es maltrato humano

**-Applejack:** Pues esto te enseñara a no tener sexo con una poni y luego irte así como si nada sin avisar

Adentro de la casa se podía ver a AppleTools atado a una silla frente a una mesa con mucha comida, donde los Apple comían tranquilos

**-AppleTools:** Tu sabes que el pastel de manzana es mi favorito, esa es la peor tortura de todas

El humano intentaba alcanzar la comida con su lengua, pero cuando estaba a punto, algún Apple le ganaba el bocado

**-AppleTools:** Ay, ya dije que lo siento... por favor sueltenme que muero de hambre

**-Applejack:** Lo siento querido, pero no te soltaremos hasta que terminemos de comer

**-AppleTools:** *lloriqueos* Prefiero que me patees hasta que te hartes, pero por favor, alimentenme

**-Applejack:** Muy bien, te daremos un bocado... -toma un pedazo de pie y le da de comer en la boquita-

**-AppleTools:** Gracias Jackie, ya me siento un poco mejor

**-Applemini:** Oye papa, cuando acabemos de comer, ¿podrías enseñarme eso del combate aéreo del que hablo mama que haces tanto?

**-AppleTools:** ¿Combate aéreo?, para que quieres aprender eso si estamos en tiempos de paz

**-Applemini:** Solo en caso de una crisis...

**-AppleTools:** Tal ves luego, ahora tengo que pensar en como no morir de hambre

Applemini le paso un pedazo de su pie de manzana sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y el humano se lo comió rápida pero disimuladamente

**-AppleTools:** Aunque pensándolo bien, podría enseñarte justo después de la comida

**-Applemini:** ¡Yija, voy a aprender combate aéreo!

**-Pensamiento de AppleTools:** "Me pregunto porqué quiere aprender algo como eso, ¿y porqué Applejack le habló de eso?, como sea, me ocupare de eso cuando salga de aquí... eso si es que antes no muero de hambre"

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL**

RariTools se encontraba frente a la puerta de la tienda de moda, pensando en como suavizar su regreso, porque Rarity podría reaccionar de muchas formas, así que mejor se prepara para todo

**-RariTools:** Muy bien, Miss Rarity es una dama algo sensible, no se como vaya a reaccionar con todo esto, siendo que la ultima vez que la vi solamente la vi, escuche nuestra historia y me fui, *suspiro* espero que no reaccione mal después de aquella actitud tan patán

**-¿?:** Ah, ¿Alex, estas bien? -le dice una voz detrás de el-

**-RariTools:** AAAAAAAAAAHHH PERDÓN RARITY -se da la vuelta-

**-Sweetie Belle:** ¿De que hablas?, soy solo yo

**-RariTools:** *suspiro de alivio* Solo eras tu Sweetie Belle, por favor pequeña, no me vuelvas a asustar así cuando me este preparando mentalmente

**-Sweetie Belle:** Oh lo siento, estas buscando a Rarity, ¿cierto?

**-RariTools:** Puede ser, ¿esta en casa?

**-Sweetie Belle:** No, ella viene detrás de mi ya que acabamos de volver de comprar algunas cosas

A unos metros detras de ellos, estaba Rarity cargando varias bolsas con su magia, dirigiéndose hacia la boutique

**-RariTools:** ¡Miss Rarity!

**-Rarity:** ¿Alex?, bueno hasta que finalmente regresas, la última ves no pude darte algo...

**-RariTools:** *voz nerviosa* Ay por favor Miss Rarity, si va a darme una bofetada, que no sea tan fuerte

Pero en lugar de recibir una bofetada por parte de la unicornio, recibió un tierno beso en la mejilla

**-Rarity:** Olvide darte eso, solo para evitar que vuelvas a irte -ella entró a su casa dejando al humano-

RariTools se quedo muy confundido, ya que esa no era la reacción que esperaba después de haber regresado 10 años luego de haberla dejado embarazada, pero luego de pensarlo un rato, debió de esperarse que ella se alegrara de que haya vuelto, luego de toda esa meditación entro a la boutique para poder pasar tiempo con su Miss Rarity

**DENTRO DE LA TIENDA**

Rarity había ido al piso de arriba para dejar las cosas que había comprado, Sweetie Belle en cambio fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer

**-Sweetie Belle:** Alex, ¿tienes hambre?

**-RariTools:** Ah no realmente pequeña

**-Sweetie Belle:** Si quieres puedo hacerte algo de comer, en lo que Rarity termina sus encargos

**-RariTools:** *nervioso* Ah no gracias, en serio estoy bien...

**-Pensamiento de RariTools:** "¿Sabiendo como cocina la pequeña Sweetie? Ja ni que estuviera loco, sin ofender pequeña"

**-¿?:** ¿De quién es esa voz?, ¿acaso eres tu papá?

La unicornio de ojos verde brillante estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando RariTools la vio, fue volando hasta ella para darle un abrazo

**-White Gem:** Oye papa tranquilo, me estas despeinando

**-RariTools:** Lo siento, pero es que te extrañaba

**-White Gem:** Pero si apenas me viste hace un par de horas...

**-RariTools:** Oh cierto, jeje como vuela el tiempo en este pueblo

**-White Gem:** Ah claro, si tu lo dices -decía la pequeña con una voz de "si como no"- bueno, ahora que estas aquí, ¿finalmente podremos salir?

**-RariTools:** ¿A donde?

**-White Gem:** A buscar gemas tontito, mama me ha prometido durante años que me llevaría, pero ahora que tu estas aquí podrías convencerla de que vayamos todos juntos

**-RariTools:** Oh, claro, eso sería maravilloso hija, pero debes entender que tu madre esta muy ocupada ahora, tal ves podamos ir mañana

**-White Gem:** Aaaaah... pero que yo quiero ir hoy -la pequeña estaba apunto de hacer pucheros, pero su papa la detuvo-

**-RariTools:** Muy bien muy bien, supongo que podemos ir hoy, pero no le contaremos a tu mama de esto, ¿ok?

**-White Gem:** Ok

**-RariTools:** Muy bien, entonces preparemos las cosas para irnos a explorar

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON FLUTTERTOOLS**

El humano estaba dentro de la casa de la pegaso tímida junto con ella y su pequeña hija, se encontraban hablando para pasar el tiempo, aunque su conversación no era muy... animada

**-FlutterTools:** Entonces... ¿Little Flower no sabe hablar?

**-Fluttershy:** Bueno, si sabe, pero es muy tímida y por lo general se queda callada

**-FlutterTools:** Ya veo, supongo que yo podría ayudarla a perderle el miedo a las cosas

**-Fluttershy:** ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

**-FlutterTools:** Bueno, la mejor forma de perder el miedo es enfrentándolo, y conozco el lugar perfecto para eso...

**DESPUÉS EN EL LUGAR**

**-FlutterTools:** ...El bosque Everfree

La pequeña pegaso se escondió tras su madre al ver el aterrador bosque que tenían delante

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, no crees que el bosque Everfree es algo... ¿aterrador?

**-FlutterTools:** Así es, si que lo creo, pero solo así Little Flower perderá su temor

**-Fluttershy:** Pero yo he venido a este bosque antes y aún tengo miedo

**-FlutterTools:** Pues entonces ahora lo perderás, porque esta ves no saldremos hasta perderlo

**-Fluttershy:** ¡¿Que?!

**-FlutterTools:** Tranquilas, si sienten miedo, solo tomen mi mano y recuerden que yo las protegeré de cualquier cosa que este bosque embrujado nos lance

La pegaso asintió y tomo la mano del humano; entonces Alex le extendió su otra mano a su hija, ella seguía teniendo mucho miedo, pero aún así confió en su padre y le tomo la mano, entonces entraron al bosque todos juntos, unidos como familia, ignorantes de lo que les esperaba adentro

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL CONDENADO A MUERTE, DIGO, RAINBOWTOOLS**

El humano estaba llegando a la casa de Rainbow Dash, donde un horrible castigo le espera, o tal ves no quien sabe; cuando Alex llegó a la casa, tocó a la puerta, y lo primero que vio al abrirse la puerta fue a su hijo, el pequeño Dash Jr. (Alias: Junior)

**-Dash Jr.:** Hola papa, al fin llegas

**-RainbowTools:** Aaaah, si...

**-Dash Jr.:** Bueno, veras, es que mama esta algo cansada ahora y dice que no podremos ir al viaje hacia el bosque Everfree, pero ya que tu eres un héroe reconocido y todo eso podrías llevarme

**-RainbowTools:** Wouwouwou espera, el bosque Everfree se ha puesto un tanto más agresivo de lo normal, por lo que no creo que sea buena idea que vayas al bosque Everfree, incluso si voy yo

**-Dash Jr.:** ¿Y eso porqué?, tu podrías protegerme de lo que sea que haya ahí, mama dijo que una ves habías sido devorado por una Hydra y lograste salir con vida

**-Pensamiento de RainbowTools:** "¿Cómo rayos se enteró Dash de ese incidente?"

**-RainbowTools:** Mira junior, incluso si he sido capaz de salir de un dragón ojos de esmeralda-

**-Dash Jr.:** ¡¿En serio también de un dragón?!

**-RainbowTools:** Si... pero ese no es motivo para que debamos ir, además, soy un imán de problemas

**-Dash Jr.:** Ah bueno -se da media vuelta- supongo que esto es demasiado para un cobarde como tu, pero yo lo entiendo...

**DESPUÉS EN EL BOSQUE**

**-RainbowTools:** ¿Cómo dejé que un enano me convenciera de esto?

**-Dash Jr.:** Papa por favor, arruinas el suspenso

El pobre RainbowTools estaba caminando en medio del temible bosque Everfree junto con su pequeño pegaso, por alguna razón, cuando le dijeron "cobarde", aceptó de inmediato ir al bosque para demostrar que no era un cobarde

**-Dash Jr.:** Oye papa, ¿no habías dicho que este bosque era más peligroso que antes?, porque yo no he visto ni un solo peligro en todo este tiempo que hemos estado aquí

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, mientras el se ponía a admirar el paisaje, su padre ha peleado con timberwolfs, una manticora e incluso un gallo serpiente, pero el pequeño ni se había dado cuenta de nada

**-¿?:** ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS

**-Dash Jr.:** ¿Oíste eso papa?

**-RainbowTools:** ¿Qué si no?... me están zumbando los oídos -el humano puso un dedo en su oreja y comenzó a girarlo para ver si se podía quitar el zumbido-

El pequeño pegaso voló para buscar la fuente del sonido, pero no parecía tener mucha suerte, hasta que el humano alcanzó a ver a quienes habían gritado, eran 2 pegasos hembras y un humano bastante bien parecido sujetando una espada intentando alejar una manada de timberwolfs, pero el humano no parecía ser capaz de vencer a todos esos lobos por su propia cuenta, así que RainbowTools jaló a las dos pegasos a unos arbustos y saltó a donde el otro humano, de modo que las chicas no lo pudieran ver; cuando junto al humano desenfundó su espada y se puso en guardia

**-FlutterTools:** Hola RainbowTools, ¿qué haces aquí?

**-RainbowTools:** Vine de paseo con mi hijo, ¿y tú, nos enseñas que NO hacer en caso de una emboscada de timberwolfs?

**-FlutterTools:** Mas o menos, ¿pero donde dejaste a mi familia?

**-RainbowTools:** Tu tranquilo, las dejé en los arbustos sin que me vieran, así que podemos pelear tranquilamente

**-Timberwolfs:** GRRRR...

**-FlutterTools:** Eso parece, pero mejor apurémonos antes de alguien nos vea juntos y empiecen a sospechar

**-RainbowTools:** Muy bien

Entonces los timberwolfs se lanzaron a atacar al dúo de Tools, pero ellos se defendieron con sus espadas y los hicieron retroceder, entonces saltaron y comenzaron a caer directo hacia los timberwolfs

**-Narrador:** Entonces así comenzó la batalla de Rainbow-FlutterTools contra los timberwolfs, pero aún no se sabe si las chicas, o incluso Junior, están viendo lo que pasa, o siquiera si escucharon toda la conversación, pero algo es seguro, los timberwolfs no tienen oportunidad contra dos Tools, en el próximo capitulo, veremos como hacen los Tools para salir de ese gran enredo que han causado

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí llega otro episodio más de esta historia, pero antes de cerrar, hagamos un recuento:**

**TwiTools quedó en enseñarle magia a su hijo Sparky, ya que el no es muy bueno que digamos...**  
**AppleTools le enseñará a Applemini el combate aéreo, sin saber los fines que su hijo piensa darle a ese entrenamiento**  
**RariTools le prometió a White Gem salir con ella a buscar gemas, pero primero deben preparar unas cosas**  
**FlutterTools y Rainbow Tools llevaron a sus hijos a un paseo al bosque Everfree, pero ahora estan en una batalla contra timberwolfs**  
**Y PinkieTools no apareció en este capitulo, pero eso no fue un error, ya que aparecerán hasta el siguiente**

**Y con eso, oficialmente termina este episodio**

**ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


End file.
